No me arrepiento
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Para ser libre debo de dejar que ustedes cumplan su destino. Algo AU, Mpreg, Spoiler.
1. Chapter 1

Estos personajes los tomé prestados de Trinity Blood con todo respeto y admiración a su creador Yoshida Sunao (1964-2004) y De Vampire Knight (Matsuri Hino)

Este es un _songfic_ editado. Los sucesos se llevaran a cabo en dos mundos distintos mas adelante intercalados. El cambio de mundos se distingue con estos signos xxx.

Recomendación: No me arrepiento de este amor , 3Vallejo.

**Capítulo I**

¿En donde estaban esos dos? seguro que habían seguido a los últimos tres que faltaban, los ojos violetas observaron cualquier movimiento y los oídos escucharon cada sonido hasta encontrar el jadeo de dolor.

–Ya vienen, les fue difícil por que Ichiru iba al paso de David.

–Él tiene la culpa ese mocoso lo tiene embobado. –dijo Josué.

–Es como un hermano menor, y es que nuestros padres no quieren tener más herederos.

–¿Para que quieren tener más hermanos? Son un incordio.

–A mí no me engañas, lo quieres a tu modo y también eres sobre protector.

La sonrisa torcida de Zero calló cualquier replica del rubio príncipe. Las risas de los hermanos menores de ambos los hicieron voltear, Ichiru animaba y palmeaba la espalda del niño pelirrojo y este sonreía radiantemente a su héroe.

–¿Que tanto hacían? solo eran tres ¿Que les llevó tanto tiempo? –preguntó Josué impaciente, pues la noche avanzaba y ellos todavía debían ir a dejar a David antes de salir a celebrar.

–No exageres Josué, ademas debes felicitar a David después de todo él acabó con uno de los renegados y sin mi ayuda.

El rubio miró a su pequeño hermano y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Algún día me superaras?... No lo creo ¡si aún tienes cara de rata!

David se enfurruño y con agilidad se lanzó por los aires para golpear a su hermano mayor, mientras este corría evitándolo. Zero miraba a esos dos divirtiéndose cuando se giró para ver a su gemelo.

–¿No crees que son muy infantiles? –dijo Zero

–No es como si fuesen muy mayores, ademas date cuenta que ellos solo han vivido en este mundo sin guerras entre especies, intrigas o mentiras.

–Eso fue gracias a nuestro padres.

–Ciertamente el Vaticano mide sus acciones y el Imperio –a cargo de las nuevas generaciones de matusalén, amigos de el rey Ion– es más prudente y se centra en crecer y no en añejas rivalidades.

–Desde que llegamos –y no quiero sonar petulante– me siento fuerte, imponente y con mucha dignidad ¿Tú no lo sientes? –aseguró Zero.

–Si, y muy seguro de mis capacidades.

Los hermanos matusalén los llamaron desde uno de lo edificios y los gemelos volaron a su encuentro y como solían hacer David se colgó de Ichiru y Josué...

–¿Me permite viajar en su amable compañía mi Lord Nightroad?

Zero hizo un gesto como si estuviese pensándolo.

–No lo se, no suelo viajar con extraños.

El rubio hizo un gesto teatral de sentirse ofendido y con más gracia dijo:

–¡Oh mi gema de oriente! Me disculpo por no presentarme Josué Fortuna Blanchett primer príncipe de Albión.

Y así esos dos que daban un espectáculo a su hermanos, se tomaron del brazo caballerosamente y emprendieron el vuelo hacia el castillo.

000

Caín con semblante serio se acercó a Virgil con las hojas que este mismo le había dado.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Si su señoría, lo analizamos con nuestras computadoras y con las que usted trajo de su nave. No hay duda esta transmisión indica que hubo otro o un clon, no lo sabemos, pero viajó a ese lugar.

–¿Un clon? No lo creo tal vez el que se quedó aquí fue una copia y el que viajó la original. ¿Sexo?

–Femenino, su señoría.

–Si, ellas dos se pudieron poner de acuerdo, aunque no se la razón.

El rubio Kresnik vio al matusalén y asintió.

–Vanessa y tú hicieron un excelente trabajo... como siempre.

Con esas palabras Caín salió de la central de inteligencia del Guetto, mientras Virgil se dirigía a sacar más información, debía dar lo mejor de si después de todo no siempre se recibía un halago de un Kresnik mejor dicho de _ese Kresnik._ Caín subió al castillo, ese descubrimiento debían saberlo todos, pues esto daba una nueva perspectiva de _ese mundo _y afectaba su modo de vida.

Al subir por las escaleras de la entraba principal escuchó las risas y gritos de su hijos y los príncipes, seguro que su cacería nocturna ya había finalizado y vendrían a dejar al menor y pedir permiso para salir, pero esa noche nadie debía perderse las noticias que no resultaba muy agradables.

XXX

Todo estaba en movimiento y sabía que sin contar ya con su peón a él le tocaría hacer el trabajo sucio, debía eliminar los posibles problemas para que Yuki pudiese vivir tranquila, y lo estaba haciendo, por supuesto que sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad, pero temía que ella lo abandonara... y ahora era su compañera. Los nobles se dividieron entre los que confiaban en él y los que no, pero Kuran supo a quien eliminar a pesar de perder en el camino a su amigo Aidou. La imagen de ese chico de cabello plata que alguna vez estuvo tan dentro de su corazón se estaba difuminando, más en cierto modo lo agradecía, pues así también olvidaría el fenómeno que se suscitó en cuerpo... eso no lo sabría nadie, pues nunca existió. Desde hacía tiempo sus pensamientos eran contradictorios y por eso se aferraba lo único real que poseía: Yuki y el amor de esta.

El joven aún seguía pensando y sintiendo que el antepasado Kuran que era debía proteger a los humanos aun a costa de su vida.

000

Caín caminó hasta donde Abel revisaba algunos asuntos con el rey Ion y la reina Esther, seguro que sus hijos ya estaban con ellos reportándose y dejando a su cargo al menor de ellos. El rubio entró a la gran sala y todo giraron a verlos Abel le sonrió y le pidió que se sentara con él a conocer la nueva maquina que clonaba plasma, pero Caín negó y se quedo parado y cuando vio que los tres chicos mayores ya estaba por salir los detuvo.

–Quédense, hay algo de suma importancia que deben conocer y tal vez hasta tengamos que interferir.

Los gemelos buscaron un lugar detrás del sillón que estaba su padre, pues cuando su papá hablaba serio no había nada que discutir. Caín les entregó algunas hojas a los adultos y estos la leyeron de inmediato.

–¡¿Es correcto?!

Preguntó asombrado Abel y los reyes buscaron la misma confirmación, los jóvenes que no habían leído se removieron incómodos por no saber de que asunto hablaban los mayores, el rubio de cabello largo los vio y suspirando algo fastidiado con el descubrimiento, y por eso los puso al tanto.

–Virgil y Vanessa descubrieron otras coordenadas en la maquina que trajimos donde Lilith descansaba. A decir verdad si estos datos son reales -y lo son- quiere decir que ella con ayuda seguramente de Seth -nuestra otra compañera- hicieron un clon y o mandaron a ese mundo donde ustedes fueron a parar lo que me temo es que la real haya sido la que se quedó y la real la que se fue, eso explicaría muchas cosas que hasta hace poco solo me parecieron coincidencias de ese mundo con el nuestro. –Caín se acercó a su primogénito– Zero muéstrame la bloody rose. –El chico se la entregó y el rubio la revisó dándosela a Abel para que confirmara sus sospechas, el ex padre la tomó y dejó salir un poco de su poder.

–Si... en poca cantidad, pero ahí está. –Abel se dirigió a todos y les siguió explicando– Como saben en nuestra forma de Kresnik nosotros creamos nuestras armas de nuestra sangre y fuerza... y al parecer en la pistola de mi hijo esa misma técnica se utilizó para crearla. Y esto unido a lo que los hermanos Walsh descubrieron nos dicen las armas de los cazadores tienen un origen de sangre y fuerza de Kresnik, por eso es que son tan eficaces para matar a los vampiros.

–¿Eso significa que porto la sangre de _esa mujer _en mi pistola? –dijo fastidiado Zero.

Y es que ya sabían que Lilith fue algo mas que compañera de su padre y como el gemelo mayor era tan celoso como sus papá esa realidad no era de su agrado. Caín se acercó a Abir/Zero y besó su cabello como muestra de orgullo, Adar/Ichiru solo se cubrió la boca para reírse discretamente y luego posó los brazos sobre su padre que estaba sentado. Esther se levantó dirigiéndose al ventanal.

–Podemos ignorar tal hecho o podemos interferir sin ser plenamente nuestro asunto ¿Que opinan?

Preguntó y todo los hombres en ese lugar se miraron buscando una solución. Josué fue el primero en opinar.

–¿No es nuestro asunto? Yo creo que si después de todo los Kresnik son de este mundo y no debieron inmiscuirse en otro, por muy buenas que fueran sus intenciones ¿y si no solo cruzó ella si no que se llevó a algunos de los matusalén?

El rubio Kresnik vio asombrado al joven príncipe, pues lo que el no había tomado en cuenta era esa posibilidad, después de todo siendo que Seth amaba a los matusalén tal vez había convencido a Lilith de llevar a uno o dos con ella.

–Eso sería totalmente nuestra responsabilidad, por lo menos si nuestra –dijo Ion viendo a su esposa y a sus hijos– nosotros somos de la nobleza y parte del consejo del Imperio.

El silencio se instaló y solo fue roto por Josué, acercándose a Abel.

–Permitame reparar tal error.

Abel miró al rubio y luego a los padres de este, Ion se erguía orgulloso de su hijo y Esther sonreía bondadosa y consciente de que su niño sería un gran Monarca. Abel se inclinó para pensar...

–¡Yo iré con él! –gritó Zero.

–¡Y yo! –aseguró Ichiru.

Los dos Kresnik mayores se miraron y supieron que siendo de ese modo no podían impedir tal viaje. Esther se acercó a su gran amigo y tomó sus manos, segura de que ese acto ya no ponía celosos a los esposos de ambos.

–Si ustedes van, no hay nada que pueda temer.

El llanto silencioso comenzó a rodar por las mejillas del joven David y al verlo Ion lo abrazó consolándolo.

–Lo siento David eres muy joven para poder ir.

El chico se soltó de su padre y salió corriendo de la sala, Ichiru al verlo se disculpó y salio tras él.

–No quiere que su héroe se vaya –dijo Ion y Abel asintió, Esther miró a Caín y este le devolvió el gesto ahí había algo mas que admiración. El rubio sonrió cómplice a la reina pelirroja y este asintió, era mejor que Abel e Ion aún no se enteraran de nada, después de todo David solo tenía doce años.

000

Tocó la puerta de la habitación y al no recibir contestación se atrevió a entrar y caminó hasta la cama donde los sollozos sacudían al pequeño cuerpo, el de cabello plata se sentó en la orilla sin atreverse a tocar al niño pelirrojo.

–Volveré y podremos seguir cazando juntos.

–...

–Algún día -si quieres- podremos ir nosotros a visitar ese mundo, pero déjame decirte que no te pierdes de nada, no creo que tengamos una gran aventura.

Aseguró Ichiru tratando de que el niño se conformara a pesar de que a él también se le hacía un hueco en el corazón ante esa separación, extrañaría a ese pequeño más de lo que se creería. David murmuró algo que para un oído normal no hubiese escuchado, pero no para el de un Kresnik.

–Regresaras y lo veras a él y no querrás regresar aquí... conmigo. Recordaras que lo amas y yo ya no podre ser... tu pareja

Ichiru se quedó estático procesando las palabras susurradas de David entendiendo cuales eran las emociones del niño y consideró que a pesar de ser el mayor David le llevaba la delantera, el pelirrojo comprendió su lazo antes que él. El gemelo menor se inclinó tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y no se dio cuenta que el joven príncipe se había incorporado y al ver tal gesto se abrazó a su espalada.

–Lo siento sé que soy un niño y que nunca me verás más que como un hermano pequeño, pero...te quiero mucho.

Las lágrimas calientes mojaron la espalda de joven Kresnik y eso le dio el valor de hacer los que siguió, se giró quedando frente a la carita llorosa y la tomó entre sus manos y besó castamente los labios puros de David.

–Iré a este viaje –el niño se entristeció–, pero no debes temer por que mi amor se queda contigo. –Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en las facciones infantiles–, pero veremos quien es más fiel si yo que ya soy viejo...

–¡No lo eres!

–Comparado con todo tus amigos del Guetto, si lo soy. Yo soy el que debería de sentirme inseguro.

–Te esperare, prométeme que no te olvidaras de mí.

Una serie de besos inocentes por todo el rostro del príncipe fueron la respuesta, al terminar, Ichiru jaló al niño para que se levantara.

–Hay que regresar no debemos preocupar a tus padres.

Los dos salieron y se encontraron con sus dos hermano que los veían con el ceño fruncido.

–Es muy pequeño. –dijo Josué.

–Solo son siete años de diferencia. –dijo Zero respondiendo a su amigo.

–¡Mamá es más joven que papá por cientos de años! –gritó defendiéndose David ante las palabras de su hermano.

Josué se volteó hacia Zero y este le sostuvo la mirada eran dos hermanos mayores defendiendo a sus hermanos menores. Josué suspiró derrotado y se encogió de hombros.

–Nada de contacto físico hasta que cumpla dieciocho.

Sentenció y la pareja se miró cómplice, para después caminar tras el heredero al trono que ya iba a la sala, David se adelantó y se colgó de su hermano en forma de agradecimiento, lo que permitió que los gemelos se quedaran solos para conversar.

–¿Estás seguro? ¿Ya has olvidado a Aidou? No juegues con él, es un niño inocente y susceptible.

–¡Jamas lo haría!... y recuerda que ese mundo nos trató como basura por que aferrarse algo de ese lugar, eso sería masoquismo cuando aquí hay gente que nos valora y nos ama incondicionalmente. Y por cierto Aidou escogió a tu Kuran.

–¡Él no es mi Kuran!, ni él ni nadie –dijo Zero tajante.

–Lo siento.

Zero guardó silencio y asintió cambiando un poco el tema.

–Él es un matusalén y tú...

–Podrá asimilar mejor las nanomáquinas en su organismo, es un noble de la más alta extirpe.

–Tu pronta contestación me dice que tus sentimientos ya estaban a flor de piel. –dijo burlón Zero.

–...

000

Caín dejó que los hermanos Walsh les explicaran un poco más de lo que sucedió, en lo que el descansaba un rato y es que atribuía su debilidad a su falta de alimento. El rubio consideró dormir un poco y luego salir a cazar algunos renegados. Y es que era debilidad o un nuevo Kresnik venía en camino.

000

Zero y Josué salieron a divertirse una rato y con eso, Esther, Ion, Abel y los hermanos Walsh se dedicaron a preparar todo para el viaje junto con un ya tranquilo David que no se despegaba de Ichiru.

David condujo a su amigo a uno de los lugares de diversión que acostumbraban visitar y este se dejó, pero al entrar el joven rubio pidió una mesa fuera y privada, ya instalados le sirvió un trago al ex cazador.

–¿Te afecta mucho regresar?

–No. Creo que más bien me molesta.

–¿Te molesta?

–Si, estoy seguro que ahora que ya no tiene a _su muñeco de consuelo_ o su _peón_, ellos ya deben de ser una acaramelada pareja.

–¡¿Celoso?!

–Fastidiado, por que si tanto se aman por que inmiscuir a otros, ¿Darse celos? ¿Inseguridad? ¿Diversión? Si mis padres no hubiesen ido por nosotros yo sería una simple herramienta ahora y seguro ya me hubiesen hundido en un pozo de amargura, mientras ellos se creen tan poderosos que no me incluirán en sus planes más que como su pretexto ¿Donde quedaría mi valor, mi autonomía?... todo mi ser.

Josué vio a su amigo frente a él y apretó los puños, por que esos imbéciles solo lo habían usado sin pensar en sus sentimientos, solo para su propio beneficio y una de sus razones –si no lo más importante– para su viaje era hacerles pagar a esos _príncipes_ por lastimar a su mejor amigo.

XXX

Las mentiras se desmoronarían, pero no antes de que el pudiese acabar con todos los sangre pura y para eso necesitaba estar solo y proteger a Yuki, por eso la muerte del padre de Aidou y todo lo demás, pero una parte de él quería su peón a su lado para cederle de nuevo la protección de su hermana, más este ya no estaba y en esas circunstancias que volviera solo le traería más problemas, cuando este se enterara de lo que el mismo mató en su interior.

Pues lo prometido es deuda y este es la continuación, pero a decir verdad con lo que ha pasado en el manga de Vampire Knight no veo que Zero termine bien, y para variar esos dos idiotas solo pensado en ellos mismos, es oficial ya los detesto.

Agradeciendo a : prue131, Grey y NUMENEESSE.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Recostado en el tálamo que compartía con Abel el rubio inspeccionó su cuerpo y recorrió su vientre, las nanomaquinas se volvieron locas tratando de proteger ese lugar, cuando Caín hizo el amago de enterrarse algo filoso y esa fue la confirmación de que habría otro miembro en su familia. Caín dejó que su mano acariciara su vientre aún plano y esperó a que Abel llegara para comunicárselo, seguro que se volvía loco de alegría, se dijo. Esas cavilaciones le llevaron a cuestionarse algo que no había tomado en cuenta hasta ese instante, pues solo a él le había contado su primogénito la seriedad de su relación con el _supuesto príncipe_ y eso le creaba una duda muy importante, pero ya lo vería el mismo cuando arribaran a ese mundo de nuevo. La puerta se abrió el ex padre entró.

–Si no duermes no podrás salir a cazar.

–Bien en ese caso, tú me llevaras cargando y acercaras la comida a mis labios para evitarme la fatiga, después de todo, _nosotros_ no queremos esforzarnos.

–¿Nosotros?

–Ciertamente, yo y el Kresnik cero seis.

Seis segundos y la noticia fue entendida por Abel Nightroad antes de lanzarse a besar y abrazar a su rubia pareja que se permitía disfrutar de esos mimos iguales a los de hacía diecisiete años. La ropa fue retirada con delicadeza y la piel fue venerada por los labios de Abel, las piernas del rubio se abrieron como una clara invitación ya conocida para el invitado y este no se hizo del rogar. Disfrutando de la unión de sus cuerpo en esa intima parte que lo recibía gustosa, los jadeos llenaron la habitación y los _te amos_ fueron susurrados Abel y Caín llegaron al clímax de su deseo besándose y celebrando la nueva vida que vendría.

000

Era su última noche de fiesta en ese lugar antes de partir, pero aún así regresaron temprano para descansar e iniciar los preparativos.

–Sabes que no es una misión suicida ni nada ¿no?

–Claro que lo sé, ¿por que lo preguntas?

–Es que ni siquiera buscaste una linda chica para bailar Josué, y eso que te encanta hacerlo.

–Esta noche es para estar centrados en nuestro viaje.

El rubio sonrió y Zero negó con la cabeza, su amigo actuaba maduro de vez en cuando. Los dos jóvenes _volaron_ de regreso al palacio siendo discretos, pues a los ciudadanos de Albión aún les costaba acostumbrarse a ser gobernados por vampiros a pesar de que estimaban mucho a la familia real, pues estos habían hecho todo por que el país viviera en tranquilidad y con todos los beneficios repartidos equitativamente.

La llegada al palacio fue rápida, se dirigieron a su habitaciones y se despidieron para dormir. Josué entró y se desvistió metiéndose al la ducha para tomar una y descansar mejor; sumergido en el agua caliente de la bañera pudo suspirar y dejar salir el sentimiento que lo embargaba. Desde que recordaba había tomado cierto cariño hacia su amigo Abir, se habían vuelto unidos y muy cercanos por eso cuando ellos desaparecieron sintió que parte de su corazón se había ido también y el hueco que dejaron creció junto con su edad, esos años se la pasó soñando con el día en que sería capaz de averiguar por sus propio medios que les había ocurrido a sus amigos y a los padres de estos. Pero antes de que pudiese llevar a cabo cualquier intento, los Kresnik regresaron haciendo que su cariño volviera con renovada fuerza. Pudo conocer de nuevo a sus dos amigo y sufrió junto con ellos las huellas de las heridas que les habían causado en ese mundo, al ver al gemelo mayor tan quebrado por culpa de la actitud infantil de los llamados _príncipes Kuran_ se dio cuenta que muy a pesar suyo el sentimiento que lo ataba a Abir/Zero no era de amistad o más bien no solo de amistad si no que era de índole más seria, por supuesto que no tenía la intención de mostrarlo, pues sabía que el mayor de los Nightroad lo quería solo como su mejor amigo y Josué no deseaba arriesgar esa valiosa amistad haciendo una inoportuna confesión de amor, por que lo aceptaba: amaba a Zero y así sería hasta que el mismo se obligara a olvidar ese sentimiento o cubrirlo con el de amistad que sabía debía tenerle a Abir y es que incluso esa, palabra la sentía como una traición ya que mientras Zero lo trababa como eso, él solo deseaba que lo besara o que lo viera como posible pareja, esa actitud para Josué era como traicionar las buenas intenciones de Abir y por todos esos motivos nunca le diría lo que sentía. Las salidas a festejar y los celos al ver al gemelo mayor con algún chico o chica lo carcomían todo el tiempo, pero sabía cubrirlo con bromas o sonrisas y el príncipe rubio se dijo que tal vez con el tiempo se curaría y dejaría de sentir algo _indebido_ por Zero... deseó eso con todo su ser.

Se sumergió por completo en la bañera y dejó que su mente se concentrara en otras cosas, una de ellas -la favorita- era en como cobrar la deuda de dolor en los gemelos Nightroad por esa gente que no los supo apreciar, lo que haría tan discretamente que los culpables no sabrían ni que les sucedió.

Por su parte el causante de todos esos tumultuosos pensamientos, miraba las luces de la ciudad desde ventana sintiendo que debía llenarse de esas imágenes y las caras de todos sus conocidos y amigos para enfrentarse a su doloroso pasado, por que necesitaría recordar todo lo bello de su vida para no caer en el abismo de conmiseración ante la actitud que enfrentaría al regresar al mundo de los cazadores y vampiros nivel E donde él era el peón, el sirviente, el guardaespaldas, el amigo cómodo y todos esos significados que le habían dado, debía recordar que él realmente era un poderoso Kresnik, un cazador nato, un amigo, un aliado y un héroe para algunos niños del Guetto y con eso se salvaría de sentirse mediocre o usado, agradecía infinitamente que esta vez no iba a ese mundo sin memoria e indefenso, ahora iría acompañado de su mayor fuerza y apoyo: sus padres, su hermano y su amigo ¿que más podía pedir? Se dijo el chico de ojos violeta y con eso una sonrisa se dibujó en sus bellas facciones y se dispuso a descansar, en ese instante la puerta se abrió y su gemelo entró por ella, sin decir palabra se acercó y se metió bajó las mantas de la cama, Zero sonrió más ampliamente, algunas cosas no cambiaban y una de ellas era que Ichiru prefería dormir con él cuando tenía insomnio por alguna preocupación. Zero se acomodó en la cama y se dispuso a escuchar a su gemelo.

–¿Que pasa?

–No quiero ir, no es como si fuera nuestro problema. –dijo Adar/Ichiru.

–Padre dijo que Lilith y Seth pudieron cambiar el destino de ese mundo solo por un experimento, para bien o para mal ellas fueron como nuestras tías.

–¡Oh vamos! Ellas ni siquiera se llevaban bien con papá, así que sigo sin ver por que debemos resolver sus errores.

–¿Cual es la verdadera razón de tu negación?

–No quiero ver que las cosas no cambiaron y que _ellos_ siguen haciendo lo que quieren, creo que ya no podría tolerarlo.

–Creo que debes hablar con Padre y decirle lo que sientes, con eso él podría no dejarte solo y así evitar que... tomes la justicia en tus propias manos.

–¿Y quien te cuidara a ti? –preguntó con sospecha Ichiru.

–Papá.

–_Mira que inteligente_, papá no te prohibirá buscar venganza o intervenir a pesar de que las consecuencias sean nefastas.

–...

–Creo que los dos debemos hablar con padre.

–Bien, me rindo ahora duérmete que debemos levantarnos temprano a preparar todo.

XXX

Las muertes no se podían ocultar y los nobles se estaban uniendo para protegerse, por que su príncipe los había traicionado, y con eso los cazadores tenían un fuerte aliado.

Dentro del edifico de la organización, el metal madre se removía inquieto sintiendo que un peligro mayor -a unos cuantos nobles molestos- se acercaba, era hora de moverse y reclamar de nuevo las armas que salieron de ella, con eso sería más fuerte para enfrentarse a los gemelos a... esos gemelos de los que una vez huyó. La voz salió de su alma, esa alma que Kaname tan bien conocía y él la escuchó y atendió a su llamado de ayuda, debía estar con ella había llegado la hora.

XXX

A la mañana siguiente Abel escuchó los temores de su hijos, Caín prefirió espera la decisión que tomaría el de cabello plata.

–Podemos ignorar lo que sucede en ese lugar, pero ahora que Josué se ha involucrado es mejor que vayamos con él...

–¡Yo jamas lo dejaría solo! –gritó Zero de inmediato.

Sus padres lo vieron algo asombrados por el exabrupto y este se quedo inmóvil y algo avergonzado.

–Lo sabemos Abir, pero aquí el punto es que ustedes se deben enfrentar a su pasado y con eso librarse de él, bueno para ser sinceros nosotros también tenemos algo que concluir ¿No es así Caín? –El rubio asintió.– Y entre más pronto mejor y no se preocupen, ya verán que con este tiempo que han estado de regreso a su verdadera existencia, se harán inmunes a todo lo de allá.

Los cuatro se vieron y desearon que las palabras del patriarca fueran del todo ciertas, con los chicos ahí, Caín optó por decirles la buena nueva.

–Y antes de partir debemos decirles que... tendrán un hermano.

–¡¿Que?!

El grito de los dos chicos hizo reír a sus padres y más con el abrazo -casi aplastamiento- de estos a Caín, felicitando a los mayores y preguntando muchas cosas. Cuando sintieron que ya no había más que disfrutar de la alegría de la nueva noticia, Zero preguntó:

–¿Por que no te habías embarazado papá?

–No era tiempo. Cuando los perdimos fue muy duro para mí... para los dos, así que les ordenamos a nuestras nanomaquinas que lo evitaran y eso fue hasta hace poco que estando tranquilos, con nuestro propio espacio, fortuna y trabajos, pues me dije por que no tener otro cazador. –Los otros tres lo vieron incrédulos.– No es cierto simplemente creí que tener otro sería bueno.

–¿Podemos ordenarles algo como eso a nuestras nanomáquinas? –cuestionó Zero intrigado.

–Por supuesto, si les ordenas cuanta fuerza dejar salir, les puedes ordenar más cosas: como sanar una herida o que salga una parte de tu ser Kresnik u otras cosas. –respondió Abel.

–... ¿Y cuando no eramos conscientes de ellas en nuestro cuerpo? –cuestionó Zero.

–Estuvieron desordenadas y libres de actuar a su antojo o bien de no hacer nada. –contestó Caín.

–Por eso es que no me sanaron de inmediato cuando pelee con Rido.

Dijo Ichiru y Caín asintió, pero a Zero el semblante se le veía tenso así que el rubio codeó a su esposo y este entendiendo, se dirigió a su primogénito.

–¿Algo más que desees preguntar Abir? Sabes que puedes tenernos confianza.

–¿Padre _este milagro_ de que un varón de vida solo ocurre con los Kresnik o puede ocurrir con... las parejas de estos?

Abel se quedó callado y fue el turno del rubio para responder sabiendo que la duda que le embargaba no estaba errada y que posiblemente su hijo tuviera razones suficientes para preguntar eso.

–Podría si la pareja fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar un feto de Kresnik, este absorbe una energía impresionante para que las nanomaquinas se reproduzcan y formen al nuevo ser, el alimento debe ser abundante y limpio -sangre de vampiros sin contaminar-, pero si el gestante es fuerte el feto sobrevivirá lo suficiente para que pueda ser extraído y terminar de crecer en una encubadora especial, claro que como eso no ha ocurrido, tal cosa no ha sido construida, pues yo soy un Kresnik puro y por ello solo tuve que alimentarme bien y no es por nada, pero me salieron perfectos –dijo orgulloso Caín.

–¡Y yo ayude! –terminó Abel con una enorme sonrisa.

Los gemelos de ojos amatista sonrieron, pero el gesto de preocupación no se borró de los rasgos de Zero.

–Si los Kresnik desde que estamos en el vientre nos alimentamos de sangre de matusalén, ¿un vampiro no podría ser jamas un gestante de nuestros hijos cierto?

Ichiru borró su sonrisa también, pues entendió que si eso era cierto David y él no podrían tener descendencia, pero su sonrisa regresó de inmediato, pues el amaba a su niño sin importar eso.

–Difícil si, pero no imposible, el feto se aferraría al gestante y se alimentaria de él como un feto humano, solo que volvemos a los mismo necesitaría enorme cantidad de comida o podría hasta matar al gestante y por eso el cuerpo de este lo rechazaría no por que realmente le haga daño si no por simple deseo de supervivencia. Aunque solo es una hipótesis, pues nunca ha habido un caso de esos y si me lo preguntan sería fascinante ver que fuerza debe tener un no nato para aferrase a la vida a pesar del rechazo del cuerpo de su gestante.

–Cierto, ni Caín ni yo buscamos tener hijos con nadie que no fuéramos nosotros. Y las otras dos... no lo se, pero nos hubiésemos enterado al sentir la presencia.

La conversación concluyó y los cuatro salieron a terminar los detalles del viaje. Josué los alcanzó al bajar al Guetto y ahí con los más jóvenes terminaron de preparar todo.

Caín salió con Abel a cazar, pero tuvieron que ir hasta el vaticano donde una ola de asesinatos se había desatado y con la AX ocupada solo quedaba la santa inquisición y estos solo habían capturado a ayudante y no a los lideres que eran vampiros. Les llevó un día completo, pero Caín pudo alimentarse bien y suficiente para que el no nato no sufriera de hambre durante el esfuerzo del viaje, para la madrugada regresaban listos para encontrarse con los tres chicos y con los padres de Josué que aún le hacían muchas recomendaciones a este.

David por su parte colocó una gargantilla de plata pura con una cruz templaria en el cuello de Ichiru que le besaba la frente prometiendo fidelidad. El adorno resaltaba sobre el blanco inmaculado de la gabardina de Adar y contrastaba con las dos cruces rojas bordadas en las mangas, las botas de color negro brillaban por los adornos de metal y su espada hecha por su propia sangre fue acomodada en la cintura escondida por la gabardina, los guantes blancos con la cuz roja bordada en el dorso completaban el atuendo. Idéntico al traje de Ichiru el de Zero solo cambiaba el color por el negro y los adornos en oro, con el signo de _rozen creuz _bordados en el mismo lugar que la cruz templaria de Ichiru, no hubo duda de que sus padres eran una gran influencia y figuras de admiración para ellos, pues estos vestían de forma parecida a excepción de la gabardina que terminaba en una capa muy elegante que caía cubriendo hasta las piernas. Josué iba de blanco, pero con adornos azules y dorados juntos con varias joyas que representaba su estatus, pero su madre fue la que buscó el atuendo y no se pudo negar a ponérselo. Claro que esta vez deseaban ser vistos y reconocidos por eso el motivo de los atuendos.

Se despidieron y los cuatro Kresnik iniciaron su cambio para después estallar sus armas en un choque que abrió la puerta dimensional. Desde el suelo Ion, Esther, David y los hermanos Walsh los despedían agitando las manos.

Con eso inició un viaje que a más de uno les traería un dolor de cabeza.

Mil gracias por comentar y una gran disculpa por no actualizar seguido.

Gracias a: prue131, Grey -pues yo creo que rodarán cabezas, total el peque que culpa tenía y no te preocupes yo se lo que es estar muy ocupada y si como que los gemelos son más alivianados ¿no?-. Y NUMENEESSE


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Dandelion llegó esa tarde y es que apenas su misión concluyó salió para Albión, pero para su mala suerte ya no pudo despedirse de sus amigos y alumnos. Hugue de Watteau llegó minutos después y fue la misma historia. La reina Esther les relató todo con lujos de detalles durante la comida.

–Lo que puedo decir es que son los alumnos más aventajados que he tenido ‒aseguró León.

‒Ciertamente, Ichiru me iguala ya en el manejo de la espada ‒dijo el rubio que casi no hablaba a menos que fuera necesario. ‒ Por eso me extraña que sus antiguos maestros no pudieran ver su gran potencial.

‒A veces los prejuicios nos vuelven ciegos.

Aseguró la reina y los ex sacerdotes asintieron. Ellos habían sido elegidos para ser maestros de los gemelos menores ya que ambos habían desertado de la AX y estaban ahora al servicio de la corona de Albión. La comida y conversación continuó hasta entrada la tarde.

XXX

La llegada fue tranquila y como lo habían planeado en un lugar inhabitado, en el bosque cerca de la academia Cross. Josué soltó a Zero -que fue el encargado de llevarlo en brazos- y caminó por entre los árboles.

‒No te alejes mucho Josué ‒ordenó Abel.

‒No padrino.

Los gemelos menores se acomodaron las vestimentas y siguieron al rubio príncipe. Mientras Abel revisaba de pies a cabeza a su pareja.

‒Estoy bien. Estando los cuatro, el abrir el portal fue fácil.

‒Cierto, ahora vamos que ese curioso Josué es capaz de _volar_ hasta la ciudad más próxima para conocerla.

Caín rió y caminó a lado de su pareja; a decir verdad él también deseaba enterarse pronto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar y también que tanto había pasado con el príncipe Kuran. Los chicos veían las luces de la academia desde un risco.

‒¿Ahí es donde estudiaste Abir?

‒Si. Y un rato también estuvo Adar.

‒¡Quiero verlo! ¡Vamos!

El rubio ya hacía el intento de volar cuando una mano lo detuvo del brazo.

‒¿A donde crees que vas? ‒Se escuchó la voz de Abel.‒ Si vamos, será a pie o buscaremos alojamiento y transporte.

El rubio puso ojos tristes a ver si convencía a su padrino y codeó a su amigos para que lo apoyaran y estos siguiendo el juego del matusalén, se unieron.

‒Vamos padre seremos cuidadosos. ‒aseguró Ichiru.

‒Ademas sé que sientes y ella ya despertó, debemos apresurarnos. ‒continuó Zero.

‒Apresurarnos, no actuar sin pensar ‒cortó serio el de anteojos.

Abel casi nunca les levantaba la voz, ni los regañaba, pero cuando se trataba de su seguridad era muy estricto y sus hijos lo sabían al igual que su ahijado. Caín negó y avanzó brincando varios metros y agitando la mano les gritó.

‒¡Esto es mejor y es tan rápido como volar!

Abel se subió los anteojos y sonrió, era cierto. Animó a los jóvenes a seguir al rubio mayor y estos no tardaron en hacerlo. De ese modo se les veía brincar de árbol en árbol o risco en risco y con eso llegarían a tiempo antes de que el día alcanzara a Josué que si bien había nacido con una natural protección hacia los rayos solares -por parte de su madre- no era muy saludable que se estuviese mucho tiempo bajo ellos.

000

Kaname la quería fuera de todo eso, pero ella deseaba más que nunca estar a su lado y apoyarlo en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Regresar a la academia y estar bajo la la protección de su padre adoptivo era uno de los primeros pasos del plan de su nii-sama, pero ella misma había visto como los nobles se comportaban ante un sangre pura y sabía que al menor tropiezo o equivocación caería como alimento para ellos, y un ejemplo de supervivencia lo daba la propia Sara que hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos ‒fuera limpio o no‒ para ser la princesa y así gobernar a los otros vampiros sin correr peligro, las tabletas que estaba fabricando como sustitutos de sangre eran un veneno para los que las tomaban y estaban convirtiéndolos en verdaderos monstruos sedientos de sangre, pues estas tabletas en vez de ayudarlos los hacían adictos y con eso los ataques a humanos se estaban incrementando, por eso la caza de vampiros era mas fuerte que nunca. En casos como ese como deseaba que Zero estuviese de nuevo con ella, él sabría como detener esa ola de muertes sin sentido.

Yuuki recordó los ataques que había sufrido, primero por Touma y luego por la propia Sara, pues está no tenía ninguna intención de ser súbdita de nadie -a si fuera de la princesa Kuran- esto mismo le recordaba que su amigo que la protegía ya no estaba y que no dependería mas de él para salvar su vida, por lo mismo debía ser independiente y también de ese modo demostrarle a Kaname que contaba con ella. La castaña dentro de todo ese caos agradecía la ayuda de Aidou a pesar de que este había perdido a su padre en manos de Kaname no los abandonó y por el contrario se dedico a ser su guardián, a pesar de que muchas veces sus ojos se veían algo apagados y tristes, pero Yuuki no se sentía con la confianza suficiente de preguntarle creyendo que la respuesta no le agradaría, pues probablemente era por la reciente perdida.

‒¿Aún piensas en el cazador?

‒Si a veces, pero está vez pienso más en alguien cercano a mí.

‒Kaname-sama.

‒Si, pero también... en ti.

‒¿En mí?

‒De vez en cuando parece que tu pensamiento está muy lejos de aquí Aidou-sempai.

‒... Si, no eres tan tonta como pareces ‒dijo el rubio tratando de sonreír.‒ Y en honor a eso te confesaré que muchas ocasiones me pregunto si fui afortunado o desgraciado, por no tener algo que me atara a ese alguien especial.

‒No entiendo Aidou-sempai.

‒No me hagas caso.

El rubio se hundió de nuevo en su mutismo, mientras viajaban con destino al pueblo, pues deseaban conocer que tanto daño habían causado las tabletas. Aidou se preguntaba que hubiese hecho estando en una situación similar a la de Kaname, pero todo su ser se resistía a la idea de matar a un ser de su propia sangre, a pesar de que su vida corriera peligro, pero eso se debía ‒quiso creer‒ a que él tuvo a sus padres consigo y Kaname los perdió siendo muy joven. Por eso mismo le había dado a ese no nato una sepultura digna en el cementerio de los Aidou, pues él no podían simplemente tirarlo arriesgándose a que alguien lo encontrara. Ese pensamiento le trajo más preguntas ¿Y si Kaname supo eso? ¡¿Y él corría peligro también?! Pero ese tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido:

‒Hemos llegado Aidou-sempai, ahí están formados para comprar las pastillas.

‒Hay que detener a los vendedores, con ellos como testigos no habrá como Sara niegue que está involucrada.

Los dos se acercaron y junto con los cazadores que iban acompañándolos buscaron a los responsables y fueron tras ellos.

000

Josué fue el primero en caminar hasta la entrada del pequeño pueblo, no había mucha gente a esa hora temprana, pero los pocos que estaban quedaron impresionados con el grupo de recién llegados, el porte, elegancia y belleza de los cinco deslumbró a los habitantes y las sonrisas de Josué y Abel terminaron de tirar las barreras de desconfianza. El rubio menor caminó hasta una panadería y ahí se adentró, Zero corrió detrás de él mientras los otros caminaban buscando algún lugar donde descansar, Abel y su amabilidad les consiguió santo y seña de una posada ‒la más elegante del lugar‒ y con eso se dirigieron ahí, pues Josué ya regresaba con una bolsa de papel llena de bollos recién hechos que intentaba embutir en la boca de su amigo.

‒Estos niños creen que estamos aquí de vacaciones ‒dijo Abel caminando con Caín al frente.

‒¿No lo estamos? ‒preguntó este burlón.

Era inútil discutir con su familia se dijo el ex padre y prefirió entrar a la posada a pedir las habitaciones. Al salir ya todos comían bollos.

‒Prueba, están buenos. ‒dijo Caín mordisqueando uno.

Abel sonrió recordando, cuando en sus tiempos de sacerdote tenía que guardar unos centavos para tomar siquiera una taza de té. Abrazó a Caín y mordió el pan que este le ofrecía. El hostelero salió a recibirlos deshaciéndose en amabilidad y es que con los rayos de sol nacientes los adornos de cada uno de sus trajes brillaba más, confiriéndoles una majestuosa presencia... a pesar de tener la boca llena de bollos recién horneados.

‒¿Rentaste tres habitaciones padrino?

‒No Josué solo dos, ¿Para que tres? ustedes compartirán una.

‒¡Pero mi pudor no me permite pernoctar con dos chicos en la misma habitación!

‒¡No seas payaso Josué! ¡Conocemos de sobra tus piernas flacas y pálidas de pollo!

Gritó riéndose Ichiru y Zero se unió a la burla y es que el joven príncipe solo bromeaba con los de las habitaciones, pero es que no quería que Zero se enterara de las posibles salidas secretas que planeó. Los cinco entraron y cada quien se retiró a descansar, Zero e Ichiru compartirían la cama y le dejaron una a Josué.

‒Me bañare primero. ‒dijo Zero entrando al baño.

‒¡Eres un tramposo Abir! ‒reclamó Ichiru.

‒Déjalo Adar, que quiero hablar contigo.‒dijo Josué solo moviendo los labios.

Ichiru asintió y salieron los dos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, evitando un poco la claridad del día.

‒¿Y bien?

‒¿Tú conoces a los nobles de este mundo?

‒A algunos de los que Shizuka me habló.

‒Quiero que me los presentes.

‒¿Y eso?

‒El golpe que les daré a los príncipes les llegara por donde lo esperan, ¿Quieren acabar con sus nobles? Pero no cuentan con la fuerza que puede dar un autentico príncipe Matusalén, pues acabemos con todos, pero antes que caigan los mas altos... los príncipes Kuran.

‒¿Estás decidido a hacerles pagar?

‒Por supuesto.

‒Regresemos que mi hermano debe andarnos buscando y está misma noche saldremos a buscar alguna fiesta de nobles, seguro que habrá una. No podemos dejar a Zero.

‒Tú llévame a donde están, que yo me encargare de lo demás.

Los dos chicos regresaron y como bien dijo Ichiru, Zero los buscó hasta que dio con ellos ya en la entrada de la posada.

‒¿Donde estaban?

‒Salimos a perder e tiempo en lo que _su alteza _se bañaba, pues sabemos que tardas horas. ‒respondió Josué en tono negó y regresó con ellos a la habitación.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los Kresnik mayores estos decidían como actuarían.

‒¿Iremos nosotros dos nada más? ‒pregunto Caín.

‒Si, es nuestra responsabilidad y ella debe estar esperándonos. ‒aseguró Abel.

‒Por lo menos a mí no con mucho gusto. Si es un clon ¿tendrá las memorias de Lilith?

‒Estoy seguro que si, si no como explicarías que está reaccionando a nuestra presencia.

‒No veremos las caras de nuevo y está vez no habrá a donde huir. ‒dijo sonriendo el rubio y Abel le vio de nuevo esa apariencia que le ganó el nombre de Contramundi. Y como le trajo malos recuerdos cambió de tema.

‒Los chicos tienen sus propios asuntos que resolver ¿cierto?

‒Así es, ya decía yo que mi Abel es muy perspicaz. ‒le susurró el rubio al oído y sentándose en sus piernas rozó su nariz en el cuello del ex sacerdote.

‒...

Abel cargó a su pareja y la llevó a la cama, para desnudarlo y acariciar toda la piel expuesta. Caín lo retiró y relamiéndose los labios, le bajó la cremallera sacando el miembro semierguido de Abel al que de inmediato llevó a su boca y comenzó a saborear, en esos años juntos se conocían a la perfección y no le llevó mucho al rubio que Abel eyaculara. El rubio aún degustando los restos de semen, sonrió ladino.

‒¡Como me voy a divertir cuando le muestre que espero un tercer hijo tuyo!

Abel rodó los ojos y acercó a su pareja para besarlo, recorrió mordiendo todo la epidermis y hurgó en la estrechez de este y al sentirlo preparado entró en él, iniciando las estocadas con delicadeza y subiendo el ritmo conforme el rubio lo exigía.

000

El carmín cubría sus blancas mejillas, Ichiru rodó sobre la cama y trató de ignorar los sonidos que les llegaban claramente desde la otra habitación. En el ceño de Zero aparecieron muchísimas arruguitas más, sabían que su padres eran jóvenes y disfrutaban su sexualidad, pero de eso a confirmarlo de esa manera, los hacía sonrojarse, mientras Josué ajeno a todo dormía plácidamente.

‒A esa edad espero ser como ellos. ‒concluyó Zero.

‒Primero busca una pareja.

‒Presumido, tú por que ya tiene a tu pequeño príncipe.

Ichiru ya no respondió, pues sonreía feliz. Zero se quedó otro rato despierto y preguntándose si su pareja estaría en ese mundo, aunque lo dudaba, por inercia se giró y vio la figura dormida de su mejor amigo y se dijo, _si tan solo_...

000

Kaname buscó una manera de perder a Yuuki que aún no se daba por vencida ni creía en su culpabilidad en el asesinato del padre de Hanadagi Hanabusa, y no conforme con eso ella hizo una promesa a Izaya Shoto y otros más para protegerlos e incluso se atrevió a crear de nuevo la clase nocturna y pedirles que enviaran a su hijos, Kaname reconoció que Yuuki creció y que probablemente ya no seguría todos sus dictados sin cuestionarse, por eso le contó su pasado y confesó que realmente es un antepasado en el cuerpo de heredero Kuran al que sustituyó cuando era un bebé y con todo eso no hubo signos de rechazo en la actitud de Yuuki. Ahora a solas y con el único apoyo de Ruka y Akatsuki. Kaname sentado en un sillón en su habitación se preguntaba si su vida inmortal llegaría a su fin, el llamado de ella se hacía más fuerte y sabía que tenía que estar a su lado, tomó una decisión: ser el nuevo metal madre... "_madre"_ la palabra resonó en su cerebro esa que jamas debió asociarse con su existencia, sin embargo lo hizo por unos meses... Un rictus de furia cruzó las bellas facciones de Kaname ¡El culpable era ese maldito monstruo! ¡Ese demonio que les había mentido a todos! Pues escondió su verdadero ser y dejó que pensaran que era un simple cazador humano, pero nunca fue cierto, era un espécimen que había hecho posible tal aberración en su cuerpo, algo tan antinatural que este lo rechazó, no fue su culpa y no se lamentaría por algo así. Tomó su copa y bebió el liquido carmín, dejando que este borrara cualquier pensamiento inútil que no tuviera que ver con Yuuki; a ella se debía y juró nunca más posaría los ojos en nadie más.

Ruka entró y le comunicó la noticia: Yuuki estaba en el cuartel de los cazadores, Cross le había permitido unirse al grupo que buscaba las tabletas adictivas.

‒Es bueno saberlo, creo que ya es hora de que yo vaya ese lugar y que mejor pretexto que buscarla. Prepara todo para pasado mañana es seguro que ellos estarán reunido ahí para esa fecha.

‒Si Kaname-sama.

Aceptó la chica y salió dejando al príncipe a solas de nuevo.

000

Josué se quedó admirando un local de sombrero, Zero estaba detrás de él e Ichiru se acercaba a unas jóvenes muy hermosas que caminaban custodiadas por dos robustos hombres.

‒Señoritas Ouri, es un placer verlas de nuevo. ‒Saludó Adar.‒ Mi noche se ha llenado de brillo al contemplar la belleza de tan hermosas damas.

‒Que adulador. Shizuka te educó bien, mira de ser un guardaespaldas te has convertido en todo un caballero.

Los ojos verdes de las dos chicas brillaron con codicia cuando vieron tal espécimen saludable y atractivo que sería un manjar, después de todo Kiryu ya no tenía a su guardiana que evitó por tanto tiempo que le pusieran las manos encima y este siguiendo el plan sonrió radiantemente y llamó a sus acompañantes.

‒Permitanme presentarles a mi hermano y a mi primo.

Zero y Josué caminaron hasta ellos dejando salir todo su sensualidad y las sangre pura prácticamente babearon antes tal imagen.

‒Buenas noches Señoritas. ‒saludaron e incluso Josué besó las manos de las damas.

Entre platicas y mención de dos hermanos mayores de Josué, prácticamente les rogaron que fueran esa noche una fiesta con las personas más importantes de la sociedad. Cuando las chicas se alejaron Zero vio feo a Josué.

‒¿Tenías que acercarteles tanto?

‒Claro, para susurrarles mis ordenes, fue tan fácil. Si todo los sangre pura son tan débiles como ellas hasta un niño del Guetto podría manejarlas.

‒¿Tanto así? ‒preguntó Ichiru, desviando el enojo de su hermano.

‒No es que menosprecie a esta especie, pero si es mucha la diferencia entre los vampiros de nuestro mundo, ya no digamos los matusalén.

‒¿Y eso a que se deberá? ‒cuestionó Zero ya interesado en el tema.

‒Para empezar si tu tía...

‒¡Ella no fue mi tía! ‒se ofuscó el gemelo mayor.

‒O clon de tu tía ‒prosiguió el príncipe ignorando deliberadamente el berrinche de Zero.‒, hubiese traído matusalén en vez de vampiros las nuevas generaciones serían tan fuertes como nosotros, en cambio con los vampiros que son una subespecie de nuestro mundo la raza se va debilitando y convirtiéndose en seres que solo piensan en alimentarse como necesidad primaria. ‒Y con eso el rubio se soltó a reír e Ichiru lo imitó.

‒¡Oh vamos! como si alguno de los estirados de tus parientes hubiesen dicho _"claro vamos a un mundo antiguo y dejemos todo lo que poseemos aquí"_ ‒bromeó Ichiru.

‒Pues eso señores nos da una ventaja ¿No es así Josué? ‒aseguró Zero.

‒Si.

‒¡Pues celebremos! ‒exclamó Ichiru.

‒¡Esta noche en esa fiesta bebamos, comamos y bailemos toda la noche! ‒_"que para mañana y a plena luz del día un pequeño batallón se enfilara a donde esta el príncipe Kuran con ordenes de matarlo o morir en el intento"._ Pensó Josué.

000

Abel se acomodaba el cinto donde colocó la pistola en lo que Caín recorría el mapa que habían conseguido esa tarde.

‒Si seguimos al norte nos llevara menos de una hora llegar hasta la sede de la Organización ¿Recuerdas que fue ahí donde nos _dieron_ informes de nuestros hijos?

‒Recuerdo que nosotros _sacamos_ la información.

‒Es lo mismo. Pero es mejor que vayamos primero a ese colegio.

‒En ese caso podremos ir esta noche a la fiesta que mencionaron esos matusa...

‒Nobles aquí se les llama nobles y en todo caso los matusalén serían los llamados sangre pura.

‒Da igual todos beben sangre. ‒dijo Abel sonriendo.‒ ¿Usaremos esta ropa?

‒¿Por que no?

El de anteojos se acomodó la coleta y salió para ver si los jóvenes ya estaban listos.

Los mencionados se acomodaban los guantes y era el último toque.

‒¿Como me veo? ‒preguntó Josué.

‒... Como siempre contestó Ichiru.

Pero Zero veía con más atención a su amigo, por lo menos más atención que la saludable y normal. Abel entró y vio que ya estaban listos.

‒Vamos chicos, que si tardamos más Caín y Ariel* se morirán de hambre.

‒Pero si acaba de comer, esos vampiros que se robaban a ese pequeño niño. ‒afirmó Zero. ‒Ni siquiera me dejó perseguirlos un poco como diversión.

‒Eso es poco, cuando ustedes venían en camino dejamos limpio Albión en dos meses.

‒Papá me contó que tuvo que salir con ustedes a ofrecer sus servicios de: _limpieza de criminales vampiros, _en otros continentes.

‒Si. Ion siempre nos ayudó.

‒Por eso es nuestro padrino. ‒aseguró Ichiru.

‒¡Ya están listos! ¡Tenemos hambre! ‒se escuchó la voz del rubio Kresnik en el pasillo.

Los tres hombres en la habitación negaron y salieron para alcanzar a Caín que ya se había adelantado. En la calle un carruaje los esperaba, el viaje fue rápido y media hora mas tarde ya estaban en las puerta de una mansión siendo anunciados por uno de los sirvientes. Su entrada fue como lo esperaban; su atractivo funcionó como un imán entre los asistentes y las hermanas Ouri presumieron a los gemelos mayores llevándolos del brazo por todo el salón, mientras los menores se unieron a otros grupos. Zero prefirió ir a la mesa por una copa de vino y observar escuchando las conversaciones del salón. Ichiru conversaba con las jóvenes de la nobleza y por su parte Josué inició su plan y llevó a los cabezas de familia a otro salón donde vertió en algunas de sus copas una gota de su sangre que llevaba en un pequeño vial, el resultado fue veloz y ya tenía a cada uno de ellos saliendo y compartiendo de su bebida. Josué guardo el vial y salio por desgracia se topó con Zero:

‒¿Que sucede? ¿Por que estabas a solas con esos tipos?

‒Me querían convencer de entrar a una llamada clase nocturna en la academia Cross, supongo que se dieron cuenta que soy un...

‒Tú eres un príncipe matusalén, y eres ambrosía para ellos, no vuelvas a quedarte solo con ninguno.

‒Tú lo has dicho Zero. soy un príncipe matusalén y sé defenderme solo..., pero agradezco tu preocupación amigo mio.

Josué caminó pasando de largo al gemelo o eso creyó porque sintió que este tomaba su brazo con fuerza para detenerlo.

‒Sé que eres capaz, sin embargo eso no me importa. No quiero verte con nadie ¡y no se que diablos me sucede! pero... ‒Zero abrazó al rubio y lo apretó contra si‒ No quiero que nada ni nadie te aparte de mí ¿Eso es malo?

‒No tonto, pero ya lo descubriremos después, cuando todo pase.

Regresaron al salón y no vieron a sus familiares, los buscaron y al no encontrarlos, se dirigieron a las afueras . Cerca del la entrada del bosque que colindaba con la mansión, vieron a quienes buscaban que rodeaban algo o a alguien, corrieron hasta ahí:

‒¿Que pasa? ‒preguntó Josué.

‒Este viejo asqueroso que tiene a tres niños y dos bebés en su habitación, los iba a desangrar para alimentar a todos _esos nobles_.

Ichiru fue el que contestó, mientras Caín se acercaba al hombre que aparentaba unos cuarenta años.

‒_Tienes hambre y nosotros tan crueles de traer a un manjar como Josué hasta ti_... ¡Nanomaquina Kresnik cero uno cuarenta por ciento de fuerza liberada!

Los otros tres se alejaron y vieron como Caín usaba su lanza incrustándola en el noble hasta que este se convirtió en alimento para el rubio. Al terminar regresó a su forma humana y se giró hacia los espectadores.

‒Vamonos ya, la información ya la tenemos, si vamos hasta la sede de la Organización encontremos a todos los interesados.

‒Estoy de acuerdo, vamonos ya. ‒contribuyó el rubio menor.

Los cuatro partieron sin entrar a despedirse, al llegar a su posada todos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Josué se desnudó y se metió a la bañera, los gemelos _escaparían_ para visitar la academia y si se sorprendieron de que no quiso acompañarlos no le preguntaron nada, Zero por que creía que el _incidente_ de la fiesta aún afectaba a su amigo e Ichiru por que sabía que esa mañana sería el ataque que el príncipe comandaría.

Se recostó en la tina y ordenó como todo un Monarca: _"Es hora. Vayan a su escondite, y acaben con él"..._

*Hebreo "León de Dios" o incluso "Altar de Dios".

Muchas gracias a: prue131, Grey -Gracias ya lo arregle y ya vamos viendo que trata de hacer Josué (acorralarlo como rata)- y NUMENEESSE.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo III**

Josué salió de bañarse y se colocó una bata, caminó hasta el ventanal de la habitación y ahí inhaló el aire, cargado de presagios de revancha. El rubio esperó pacientemente a que _sus soldados_ llegaran hasta el lugar donde uno de los príncipes se escondía, el otro lugar –que era la academia Cross– debía esperar hasta que Zero e Ichiru se retiraran, no podía permitir que sus amigos se vieran inmiscuidos en el ataque y mucho menos trataran de ayudar.

000

Se notaba en el aire la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos, Ruka veía desde la ventana la niebla tratando de descubrir lo que esta escondía. Akatsuki había salido y desde la puerta vigilaba. Kaname si bien no estaba cerca de ninguna salida o ventana si estaba preparado para lo que viniese o... eso creía.

Fue una silueta que se vislumbraba en los jirones de niebla que dejaba su paso, pero a esa se le sumaron más y... más. De pronto y sin que nada los hubiese preparado para eso la casa estuvo rodeada de nobles y sirvientes de estos, el rubio optó por entrar y cerrar la puerta que si bien no era mucho por lo menos los defendería un poco, la chica se le unió en el recibidor y juntos presenciaron los golpes y gritos que pedían la cabeza del príncipe Kuran.

–¡¿Que les pasa?! ¡Actúan como los nivel E! –exclamó Ruka.

–No podemos preguntarles, solo hay que defender a Kaname-sama.

A pesar de que los nobles solo estaban pendientes de las acciones de Kaname no habían interferido y ahora sin más...

El joven Kuran bajó con paso lento hasta llegar con sus protectores.

–Si bien pensé que algún día dejarían de ver solamente e intervendrían, nunca me imagine que fuera de esta forma.

Afuera la muchedumbre ya estaba zafando de sus goznes la puerta que protegía la mansión. Los dos guardaespaldas se pusieron en pose defensiva. Kaname sin embargo los hizo a un lado cuando el primero de los atacantes entró. El castaño se acercó usando su fuerza mental para hacerlos retroceder, y es que esa era el mayor obstáculo que representaba Kaname, el poder manejar las mentes de sus nobles considerando su condición de príncipe sangre pura, por lo que si bien estaba algo asombrado de como sucedía las cosas no se asustó e inició con el dominio. Trató de entrar y ordenarles, pero _algo_ o _alguien_ que lo rechazó causándole hasta un dolor que lo hizo doblegarse. Y una palabra se repitió en su mente, una que se sentía en la mente de todos eso nobles doblegandolos.

_...Matusalén... Matusalén... _

Ruka alcanzó a sostener a su príncipe y el rubio le ordenó que lo sacara de ahí, pero Kaname se resistió, pues los dos jóvenes vampiros no podrían con todos los invasores. Alzó su manos y la sangre de los más cercanos atacantes fue abstraída de su cuerpos o eso creyó, pues si bien mucho de este liquido obedeció a su líder natural otra –la mayor parte– se _quedó en su lugar,_ no se detuvo y haciendo volar las puerta destrozadas las estrelló en contra de los nivel E que se acercaban demasiado decapitandolos al instante, esperó que esta acción amedrentara a los otros, pero estos ni siquiera pestañearon, algo pasaba con ello se dijo Kaname y reconoció que la impotencia se estaba apoderando de él. Akatsuki utilizó el hielo dejando congelando a muchos nivel E, los poderes de Ruka eran inútiles si el mismo príncipe no podía controlar a los agresores.

Kaname se lanzó contra los atacantes usando sus manos para cortar cabezas y arrancar corazones no podía detenerse a preguntarse lo que sucedía, no si estaba su vida en peligro. Pasaron –lo que a los tres les parecieron horas– y por fin hasta el último atacantes cayó hecho cenizas.

Lejos del lugar, una sonrisa ladina apareció en los bellos labios rosas de Josué, fue exactamente como lo deseó y el sangre pura fue distraído y fatigado lo suficiente para que un numero casi igual de _soldados_ atacaran la academia Cross en busca de la otra Kuran sin él pudiese intervenir.

000

Unas horas antes Zero aterrizó limpiamente en las afueras de las puertas de la academia, Ichiru llegó después a su lado, caminaron y traspasaron el umbral. El viento movía las gabardinas de ambos semejando alas. Se dirigieron directamente a la dirección buscando a Cross, evitando que algún estudiante los viera. Tocaron y esperaron el permiso que fue concedido de inmediato. Cross estaba en su asiento y a lado de él como siempre su amigo y amante Toga, ambos hombres al verlos pasaron del asombro a la felicidad, por razones totalmente diferentes. Para Toga era una sorpresa agradable volver a ver a sus ex alumnos, pero para Kaien era la posibilidad de que Zero ayudara a los Kuran.

–Buenas noche senseis. –saludó formalmente Zero inclinándose e Ichiru lo imitó.

–Buenas noche Zero o era... ¡Abir! –dijo el director sonriendo.

–Está bien puede llamarnos como antes.

–Pensamos que no los volveríamos a ver –aseguró Toga.

–Y no era nuestra intención regresar, pero algo nos trajo de nuevo. –respondió Ichiru– Sin preámbulos: El metal madre. Debemos verlo.

Ichiru se había adelantado hasta estar frente a los mayores que podían presenciar de nuevo el cambio tan radical en la personalidad de ese gemelo, el poder manaba por todos sus poros trasmitiendo fuerza y seguridad. Toga frunció el ceño, pues el que los gemelos y probablemente sus padres estuviesen ahí solo para ver el metal madre era algo muy sospechoso. Pero Kaien que siempre pensaba antes de actuar optó por cambiar la conversación y de paso indagar más de las intenciones de los llamados Kresnik.

–No creo que deban apresurarse tanto, como para no saludar a los conocidos, acompáñenme precisamente Yuuki está en la...

–No Director –interrumpió Abir al mayor–, esta visita es más para informarle que iremos a la sede de la organización y como ya nos hemos enterado que usted es el nuevo _jefe_, optamos por venir antes aquí. –concluyó Zero.

–Conociendo de antemano el alcance de su fuerza no es como si pudiésemos oponernos. –contestó algo molesto Toga.

–No pueden por eso esperamos su total cooperación alejándose del lugar.

Dijo Ichiru e inclinándose de nuevo se despidieron de sus senseis, no dándoles ni el beneficio de la replica. Toga los vio partir y giró la vista hacia su compañero.

–Por lo menos avisaron.

–¿Avisar? Ordenaron y no mencionaron el motivo de sus acciones, pero eso es lo que sucede con lo seres poderosos. –dijo decepcionado Cross.

–Reconoce que lo que te duele es que ya no puedas usarlo como escudo.

–¡¿Como te atreves siquiera a insinuarlo?! ¡Yo nunca...

–No te molestes, sé que lo criaste y lo protegiste a tu manera, pero los hijos de Juri fueron tu prioridad. No te juzgo. Yo solo me arrepiento de no ver el gran potencial de ambos, y me alegra que tengan a unos padres como los que tienen.

Kaien Cross se limitó a apretar los puños y evitar replicar, en parte había mucha sabiduría en las palabras de su amante... deseaba que Zero cuidara de Yuuki y ayudara a Kaname, pues con la fuerza de uno solo de esos Kresnik, los Kuran no tendrían nada que temer ni del consejo, ni de los nobles... ni de los cazadores.

000

Ichiru caminaba con los brazos detrás de la nuca y silbaba alegre, mientras Zero se limitaba a respirar y disfrutar de nuevo los bosques del que alguna vez consideró su hogar.

–Eso fue rápido, pero papá y padre se molestaran por que no fuimos muy educados. –dijo burlón Ichiru.

–Si hay algo que deba explicarse, lo harán ellos. –confirmó Zero.

–Si y sabrán que estuvimos aquí.

–Yo no te obligue a acompañarme Adar, pero reconoce que esperabas ver a cierto rubio. Ambos debíamos cortar los lazos del pasado, no solo yo.

–Oh lo se, pero sabes como son de sobre protectores los dos.

–Con nuestro pasado, los entiendo.

–Y mira que si, el sino nos ha traído hasta aquí...

Ichiru señaló con la cabeza el frente dentro de un claro de árboles y vieron la silueta de la princesa Kuran con Aidou a su lado. Caminaron sin prisa hasta los ellos y estos los vieron con rostros similares de asombro.

–¡Zero! ¡Regresate! ¡Regresaron! –exclamó la chica deseando lanzarse a los brazos del mencionado.– ¿Has venido a cumplir tu promesa?

Zero la miró y negó.

–Lo que me trajo es algo _más importante_.

La chica quedó herida, pero sabía que había lastimado mucho al chico frente a ella como para merecer ese trato. Por su parte Zero buscó algo, un detalle que le llenara de cariño hacia Yuuki, pero no encontró nada, una sonrisa de triunfo afloró en sus labios, lo había superado y Yuuki solo significaba un recuerdo del pasado. Sin embargo la castaña creyó que la presencia de esos seres era un peligro y principalmente para su onii-sama, por lo que se interpuso en el avance de Zero.

–No te dejare que te acerques a él, si tengo que pelear contigo, lo haré.

El gemelo mayor observó a la chica y sin esfuerzo moviendo su manos la lanzó por los aires, que si no hubiese sido por Hanabusa se hubiese golpeado más con los árboles.

–A veces el valor se confunde con al estupidez. –declaró Abir.

Los dos chicos de cabello plateado reiniciaron su camino, pero una bola de fuego se estrelló en el escudo de estos –que se activó instantáneamente– ante el peligro.

–¡Kiryus! ¡Yo peleare con ustedes!

Gritó Hanabusa, sintiendo que tenía que hacer todo por proteger a la preciada Yuuki de Kaname. Zero se dirigió a su gemelo.

–Me adelanto, Josué debe de estar esperándonos.

–Si. No tardare.

Y es que todo estaba saliendo como Ichiru y Josué esperaban, pues los _soldados_ ya estaban cerca de la academia y Zero no debía verlos.

–¿De verdad te arriesgaras de ese modo por ellos?

–Si.

–Antes la despreciabas. –Señaló Ichiru a Yuuki.

–Ella es importante.

–O sea que tú remplazaste a mi hermano en eso de ser peón.

–Llámalo como quieras.

–Es una lastima, creí que tenías más orgullo.

–Mira quien habla de orgullo, un monstruo como tú.

–¿Monstruo? ¿Eso me consideras?

–Si, solo aberraciones vienen de ustedes.

–¿De que hablas?

El rubio ya no contestó demasiado molesto y atacó de nuevo a Ichiru, este solo se protegió y desvió el fuego, ahora los tres estaban rodeados de llamas.

–Será mejor que saques de aquí a esa mujer si no quieres que se queme.

Hanabusa no tuvo otra opción que hacerle caso al Kresnik y es que Yuuki aún estaba algo mareada por _el golpe_ de Zero y no podía apartarse sola de las llamas. Ichiru vio alejarse a los dos jóvenes y sonrió con algo de tristeza, Hanabusa no hubiese sido feliz a su lado, no si estaba alejado de los Kuran, el de ojos violetas dejó salir sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, pensando en su príncipe matusalén que lo esperaba en su mundo, ya estaba libre de las cadenas de un amor que nunca fue, ahora sería por completo de ese pelirrojo.

000

Josué vio a lo lejos a uno de los gemelos, por el color de las alas supo que era Adar y sonrió. _"justo a tiempo" _se dijo para que la invasión a la escuela y la búsqueda de la _princesita_ iniciara, su mente se trasladó y sus ordenes fueron otorgadas. Solo un par de minutos y su amigo llegó al ventanal entrando a a habitación.

–El alba ya está aquí debes acostarte.

–Aún no tengo sueño _mamá._ –le dijo sarcástico Josué a Zero.

El aludido se aventó en la cama donde el rubio estaba sentado y lo atrajo para que se recostara a su lado.

–Fui a ver a Yuuki.

–...

–¡Dios es genial!

–¡¿Quien, ella?!

–¡No! el que yo ya no sentí nada cuando la vi.

–Esas son buenas noticias.

–Si y padre tuvo razón, solo un año en nuestro mundo y olvidamos todo de , hasta los deseos de venganza.

–Me siento aludido por eso y de nada.

–Arrogante, pero no niego que tu familia y tú tuvieron mucho que ver.

–Los queremos, eso es todo.

Zero giró el cuerpo y pudo ver el perfil de Josué que se iluminaba conforme la luz de día se colaba por la ventana.

–Ahora lo que me preocupa es: que si puedo aspirar a un príncipe o seré humillado de nuevo.

El rubio trato de no sonrojarse y errando del todo, respondió.

–Tú mismo lo dijiste, nuestro mundo y la gente somos diferente y los valoramos mucho...

– Y...

–Fueron años de llorar por alguien que creí perdido y sería un bobo si pospongo esto... ¡Eres un idiota si no sabes que te amo!

Concluyó rojo como un tomate Josué. Y Zero sonrió con total sinceridad el destino si le tenía reservado a alguien de la realeza.

–Ven acá.

Dijo Zero y acercó al rubio para besarle con ternura, este correspondió olvidando los celos e inseguridades.

Ichiru cerró con cuidado la puerta no creía que esos dos pasaron de simples caricias o mimos, pero prefería darles intimidad y... quitársela a sus padres, por lo que llegó hasta la habitación de estos y tocando antes se adentró.

–¿Que pasó? –preguntó su rubio papá que comía un refrigerio en la cama.

–Josué y Abir...

–Oh entiendo, ven hay una cama libre.

Abel se removió, despertando y viendo a su hijo en la habitación preparándose para dormir vio a su rubia pareja esperando una respuesta.

–Me temo que emparentaremos con Ion y Esther.

–Oh que bien.

Fue lo único que dijo Abel y se durmió de nuevo.

000

En la académica y en total contradicción al ambiente agradable con los Kresnik, ahí se vivía una situación caótica. Kaien tuvo que llamar a varios cazadores que se encontraban cerca de la escuela para detener a los atacantes que buscaban a Yuuki con intenciones de acabar con ella, muchos de los chicos de la clase nocturna veían a sus conocidos o incluso parientes entre los agresores y se debatían entre salvar a la castaña o lastimar a sus familiares. Hanabusa no dejaba sola a la princesa que también se defendía con su _artemis_, pues todo comprobaron que ella no _pudo_ ordenar el cese del ataque. La victoria costó tiempo y muchos heridos, pero lograron detener la acometida. Toga caminó entre los heridos y llegó hasta Kaien diciéndole:

–Ya inició y si valoras en algo a los otros chicos no debes tener a Yuuki aquí.

–Me duele reconocerlo, pero es cierto. La llevaremos al cuartel.

–Es lo mejor.

Hanabusa escuchó la decisión de los mayores y dejando el lugar se dirigió hasta donde estaba lo único que consideraba que salvaría a los príncipes. Esperaba estar a tiempo en la sede, debía entregarlo a quien lo lloraría al conocer su existencia.

000

Caín había dormido lo suficiente y estaba dispuesto a apresurar aburrido ya de ese lugar. Los tres chicos ya estaban listos –a pesar de ser de día–. Abel liquidó la cuenta del hotel y los cinco emprendieron la caminata. Salieron del pueblo y ahí los Kresnik se trasformaron dejando salir solo el veinte por ciento de su fuerza para emprender el vuelo y llegar en menos tiempo a la sede de la organización.

000

El llamado se hizo urgente y Kaname salió apresurado al escucharlo, con él como siempre sus dos compañeros. En la academia otro grupo también iniciaba el viaje a la sede.

La hora había llegado y los actores principales ya estaban juntándose en le escenario, pues el metal madre se removió inquieto llamando a todos los fragmentos de su cuerpo desde la caldera, buscando unirse y ser de nuevo el clon de mujer que alguna vez fue.

Muchas gracias a: NUMENEESSE y Grey -Si esos dos ya se entendieron finalmente y Kaname tiene lo que deseo a Yuuki lo demás no creo que le interese, eso es lo que creo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Los Kresnik mayores caminaron por delante dejando a los tres más jóvenes atrás. Abel se adelantó hacía los guardias de la puerta y con un solo movimiento los dejó fuera de combate. Caín se giró y les dijo a los menores:

–Nosotros bajaremos a la caldera y ustedes busquen a los terranos traten de sacar a los vampiros que encuentren no queremos que _ella_ tenga de donde alimentarse.

Los tres chicos asintieron y entraron dividiéndose en diferentes áreas, Zero se encaminó hasta el lugar de las celdas, Ichiru para la armería y por último Josué por el pasillo principal este fue el que se topó con un niño que lloraba a mitad de uno de los pasillos. El rubio príncipe caminó hasta el pequeño y al verlo acercarse lloró más.

–¡Tengo miedo! no se donde están mi papás y me han dejado solo!

Lloró el niño lastimosamente. Josué se cruzó de brazos y exhaló aire.

"_Tienes dos opciones: salir de este lugar y enfrentarte solo a ese Kuran o esperar aquí sin interferir por que te aseguro que no querrás verme enojado_."

Touma abrió los ojos impresionado, al ver ese ser que lo miraba arrogante y es que lo anterior lo escuchó en su mente y si ese chico pudo entrar como si nada en ella –siendo que él era un sangre pura con cientos de años de experiencia– es que su poder estaba fuera de sus limites. Se hizo a un lado y al ver que Josué avanzaba, lo siguió sin decir palabra.

000

Abel caminaba tratando de convencer a los terranos que se encontró a su paso que le permitieran el acceso, Caín se limitaba a ignorarlos y ordenarles que se largaran.

El metal madre ya tenía horas de haberse despertado saliendo como una ola invadiendo gran parte del lugar, por eso para los Kresnik no fue difícil saber adonde se encontraba _la_ _conciencia_ de este... en la cima del edificio.

–Ya falta poco para las calderas, solo hay que volar ese lugar para que _ella_ no tenga a donde regresar.

–Pero debemos evacuar a todos los cazadores –ordenó Abel.

–Si, si como digas –contestó un poco fastidiado Caín.– Y a los vampiros por que es capaz de quererse alimentar de ellos para recuperar su forma.

–Necesitaría la sangre de Kresnik para hacerlo.*

–Como si fuera a permitir que se acerque a mis hijos.

–¡Claro que no!

–Pues no veo como pueda alimentarse de los nobles o sangre pura sin tener forma.

Los dos siguieron su camino y por fin alcanzaron a ver las llamas de la caldera y una masa amorfa que salia de ahí que como si tuviese conciencia esperó a los Kresnik, Caín sonrió con maldad y abrió los brazos gritando:

–¡Nanomáquina Kresnik cero uno, cuarenta por ciento de fuerza liberada!... ¡Nos volvemos a encontrar, pero está vez no habrá mundo al que puedas huir!

Ese fue el gritó de guerra. El rubio sacó sus lanzas y se arrojó hacia la masa, que de inmediato formó una espada que detuvo el golpe de este. Caín pareció animarse ante una posible defensa y no cesó el ataque. Abel por su parte observó detenidamente si el metal madre podía tener otra salida e hizo un campo de fuerza que aislaba totalmente la sala. Se trasformó en silenció y esperó a que Caín se aburriera y decidiera dar el golpe final o invitarlo a la batalla aunque una parte del ex sacerdote agradecía que no tuviese que enfrentar al clon de la que una vez fue su amiga.

La masa amorfa se fue convirtiendo en una especie de torre con picos que fueron arrojado al cuerpo de Kresnik rubio, pero este los esquivó sin mucho esfuerzo hasta que notó algo raro en la trayectoria de los proyectiles... todos y cada uno de ellos iban hacía la parte intermedia de su cuerpo, usando un choque eléctrico de sus lanzas dejó momentáneamente inmóvil a la masa y bajó hasta donde Abel estaba.

–¡Está maldita cosa quiera a Ariel!

–¡¿Como?!

–Desde hace unos minutos todos su ataques se dirigen a mi vientre y dudo que crea que es mi punto débil, por que la verdad yo no tengo ningún punto débil por que...

–¡Caín! –interrumpió el de cabello plata.

–Cierto, _ella_ siente que hay un nuevo Kresnik desarrollándose dentro de mí.

–Y quiere usarlo como cuerpo. –concluyó Abel.

Fueron nano segundos los que pasaron antes de que las alas negras se extendieran ante el alarido furioso de su dueño, los ojos se volvieron carmín y los colmillos crecieron y por si esto no fuera prueba fehaciente de la furia de Abel Nightroad su aura inundó como un fuego abrazador todo el lugar. Caín se alejó dócil dejando que su esposo desquitara sus emociones y es que el ex padre era pacifico siempre y cuando no viera intenciones de dañar a su familia.

La guadaña cortó miles de pedazos de metal madre y estos al ser cortado eran carbonizados con la energía que irradiaba el Kresnik cero dos, era una lucha que no duraría y eso lo supo el rival amorfo haciendo una retirada estratégica a la caldera, sin embargo esto no detuvo al atacante y se lanzó a usar un golpe que provocó ondas destructivas dejando la caldera destrozada y el fuego se expandió por el lugar. Caín se _cubrió_ y anduvo hasta los vestigios del horno...

–¡Maldita sea! –siseó el rubio al ver una especie de tubo. – ¡La desgraciada escapó por la chimenea!

Los dos Kresnik volaron destruyendo los pisos buscando a la fugitiva.

000

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el aura de su padre, era una sensación sofocante que le gritaba que se trasformara.

–¡Nanomáquina Kresnik cero cinco cuarenta por ciento de fuerza liberada!

Abir/Zero sacudió sus alas blancas replegandolas después, sintiendo que al hacer eso se liberó de una cadena que lo lastimaba impidiéndole ser el mismo. Sintiéndose más libre siguió su camino y revisando las celdas se encontró a Aidou.

–¡¿Que haces aquí?!

El rubio intentó no amedrentarse ante el ser que era Zero y apretando la caja de madera que llevaba en brazos, respondió.

–Los cazadores creyeron pertinente encerrarme, pues no dejo de ser un vampiro.

–Es mejor que te vayas este lugar no es seguro y trata de no... olvídalo yo te llevare afuera.

–Se cuidarme.

–Ante el hambre de _esta cosa_ no podrás hacer nada.

–¿De que hablas?

–Vaya así que el tonto de tu príncipe no los puso al tanto, eso fue como llevar corderos a la cueva de un lobo hambriento. –Ante el rostro de incredulidad de Aidou, Zero continuó– El metal madre es de donde salen las armas de los cazadores ¿lo sabes no?

–Si.

–¿Sabes lo que somos nosotros?

–Si... predadores de vampiros.

–Algo así, pero no tan exagerado, como sea, mis padres son dos de los cuatro únicos Kresnik que existían en nuestro mundo, las otras dos eran... chicas y una de ellas fue la que descubrió las Nanomáquina y el funcionamientos de estas implantándolas en mi papá, el fue el primero y luego le siguió mi padre y por último ellas dos. Hubo algunas diferencias irreconciliables entre los cuatro y la mayor murió, pero hasta hace poco uno de los científicos de Albión –que es donde residimos– descubrió que ella fue clonada y mandada a este mundo junto con algunos... sirvientes como alimento...

El rubio no era tonto y ya estaba entendiendo por donde iba el relato por eso frunció el ceño indignado ante el posible final de este.

... Como ya habrás intuido ella fue la mujer que se _sacrificó_ para crear el metal madre, no dudo que lo haya hecho por culpa, al darse cuenta que los que ella creyó manejables no lo fueron y contrariamente se reprodujeron demasiado, haciendo de los humanos su alimento. Si me lo preguntas pudo acabar ella misma con todo, pero fue cobarde al dejarle esa tarea a los humanos.

–Pero les dio su ayuda.

–En cierto modo, por que ella no murió, ni se sacrificó si no que vive en esas armas, en ese metal.

–...

Hanabusa no dijo palabra alguna y es que si todo eso era cierto, la mujer que los había traído a ese mundo ahora los quería erradicar, «_¿pero Kaname que tanto tenía que ver con todo eso?_» se pregunto el chico. Metido en sus pensamientos Hanabusa había olvidado a su compañero de viaje y lo que debía entregarle.

El rubio sintió una especie de manto invisible que lo protegió del ataque de algo y alzó la vista encontrándose con una especie de liquido gelatinoso y brillante que les tapaba el paso. Zero empuñó sus armas y disparó contra _esta_ atravesándola y haciéndole varios agujeros enormes. Más eso no la detuvo e intentaba con todas su fuerza llegar hasta el vampiro rubio.

–¡Tendrás que buscar otro de quien alimentarte a este no te lo daré!

Gritó el el joven Kresnik. Aidou se replegó y trató de esconder su figura detrás de las alas blancas que se extendía en la espalda de Zero.

–¡Te encontré!

Se escuchó la alegre voz de Caín y detrás de este Abel que ya se lanzaba de nuevo al ataque.

–Abir saca a ese matusalén de aquí. –ordenó Caín a su hijo.

–Pero...

–¡Ahora!

Exclamó Abel con voz de mando, el Kresnik cero cinco no podía desobedecer una orden de su superior, tal vez de su padre si, pero Zero sabía que en ese momento sus padres eran oficiales y él un soldado. Tomó a Aidou cargándolo y voló por el pasillo dejando atrás a sus padres que de nuevo atacaban al metal.

000

Caminó y los pocos terranos que encontró los sacó del lugar ayudado por su _nueva_ _adquisición_ y es que el vampiro no se le había despegado ni un momento, pero a Josué no parecía incomodarle. Sintió la presencia de alguien a quien buscaba –y es que no podía negar que la esencia si era un poco diferente a la del chico que llevaba detrás– por eso se apresuró y abrió la puerta que los separaba de... ella... La princesita Kuran.

–Buenas noches –saludó formalmente y los dos hombres se giraron a verlo.

Cross se adelantó y cubrió a la chica. Toga en cambio se quedó parado en su lugar, intuía –también como el director– que ese joven de aristócratas facciones era alguien peligroso, pero no podían atacar si no estaban seguros de su poder. Touma se colocó a un lado de Josué y lo presentó

–Lord Josué Fortuna Blanchett príncipe de Albión y Senescal del Imperio.

El rubio sonrió cubriendo delicadamente su boca y al concluir, habló:

–Tal vez entiendan un poco mis títulos, sin embargo no creo que sepan de que lugar son, por lo que les evitare la inopia y les informó que tanto el Imperio como Albión son tierras del mundo al cual pertenecen los Kiryu o debo decir los Nightroad.

–¡¿Eres uno de ellos?! –preguntó la chica.

–No señorita soy un matusalén.

–¿Matusalén? –formuló la pregunta Yuuki.

–Matusalén son como los nobles de aquí Yuuki. –contestó Cross.

–Nada más lejos de la verdad Cross, el príncipe es algo más puro que los propios... Kuran. –confesó Touma que vio con una sonrisa despectiva a la chica castaña.– La extirpe es tan antigua que vendría siendo nuestro origen, comparada con la la sangre de príncipes Kuran la suya es como ambrosía.

–Eso me sonó a que solo soy un buen alimento –bromeó el chico sonriendo.– Lo que me trajo aquí es pedirles que se retiren antes de que salgan lastimados, este lugar terminará en ruinas en unos momentos.

Una ventana se hizo añicos y una fuerte ráfaga entró en el lugar, Touma se quedó inmóvil esperando el ataque y este llegó de inmediato como un brazo convertido en espada que iba dirigido a su pecho, más otro lo detuvo al vuelo. La forma de Kaname fue apareciendo encarando furioso a Josué.

–Hazte a un lado, si no quieres ser atravesado junto con esta basura que se atrevió a levantar la mano a una princesa sangre pura. –amenazó Kaname.

–Me temo Lord Kuran, que haré uso de mi jerarquía exigiendo la vida de este vampiro.

–¡¿Y quien eres tú para pedir semejante cosa?!

–Soy el pasado, el presente y el futuro de tu raza y Lilith lo sabe.

El nombre de mujer removió todo los cimientos del joven Kuran quien retrocedió asombrado ante la perspectiva de que alguien conociera su verdadero ser.

–No me importas tú o tus acciones... –decía el rubio, pero luego sonrió– eso desearía decirte, pero cometiste el error, junto con esa mujer, –Señaló a Yuuki– de lastimar a alguien demasiado importante para mí y por esa afrenta te juro que los haré pagar ¿o no les gustó mi regalito de llegada? Un ejercito de nobles y nivel _E_ hambrientos, siempre es un obsequio de buen gusto.

–Matusalén... –susurró Kaname.

–Sin lugar a dudas, Kuran. Como mi estatus no me permite ensuciarme las manos, dejare que mi amigo se encargue de ustedes. –Josué les dijo a los dos maestros– Terranos será mejor que salgan de aquí.

Josué se inclinó hasta Touma y cortando uno de sus dedos con sus propias uñas permitió que el liquido carmesí llegara hasta los labios de un anhelante Touma. Con cuatro gotas fue suficiente y Josué salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras él, deseaba que Kaname ganara esa batalla y con eso podrían combatir más adelante.

En la sala Touma absorbió el liquido vital sintiendo que una gran fuerza y confianza lo recorría todo, se fue trasformando en un vampiro adulto y fuerte que sonrió burlón a Kaname.

–Has estado matando a los nobles y sangre pura, pero yo te lo pondré difícil.

–Un poco de edad no se compara con mi fuerza.

Touma fue el primero en atacar dejando un boquete donde antes estuvo Kaname, pero este uso su sangre como cuerdas para detener el avance del adversario, más este logró romper sus ataduras y arrojar varios objetos sobre Kuran, este los destrozó al vuelo y viendo que ese encuentro se estaba alargando trató de hacer obedecer ordenes a Touma...

–Eso es inútil Kuran él me ha hecho inmune a tu poder.

–La cobardía te ha hecho correr y esconderte en las faldas de ese desconocido.

–Esa chica ya se fue y no hay nadie más que nosotros dos ¿por que te resistes a decir la verdad? Sabes de donde viene.

–...

–Tus días de reinado terminaran, pero no como tú lo planeaste.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que él no te matará?

–Nada, sin embargo hago esto por mi propio placer.

La batalla reinició ahora con las cartas sobre la mesa ya no había mascaras, eran dos contrincantes con un solo objetivo: Matar al otro.

000

Yuuki quería quedarse ayudar a su onii-sama, pero Cross logró arrastrarla y sacarla del lugar, la chica se resistió hasta que Toga, fastidiado la encaró.

–¿Crees que lo ayudaras? Solo le estorbaras si está pendiente de que no te hagan daño.

–¡Toga!

–Es cierto y lo sabes Keien, es hora de que salga de su burbuja de protección.

Yuuki escuchó sin decir nada y es que ella misma sabía que debía dejar de depender de los demás; primero Zero luego Kaname y por último Aidou-sempai. Con esos pensamientos rondando el cerebro de la chica los tres se encaminaron a la salida. Saliendo por una de las esquinas Ichiru los vio venir.

–¿Qué hace aquí Ichiru? –preguntó Cross.

–¿Director Cross, su armería estaba vacía esta noche?

–No, de hecho las armas han estado desapareciendo. –contestó Keien

–Vaya entonces _ella_ se ha estado moviendo –susurró el chico y luego giró a ver a los tres oyentes y sonrió– No hay de que preocuparse mi padres se harán cargo de todo. ¿Van a la salida no?

–Si, al parecer todos nos quieren fuera de aquí. –dijo aburrido Toga.

–Es por su protección profesor.

–¿O para que no sepamos lo que planean? –mencionó la chica.

–Vaya con la que cree que somos igual a los Kuran –contestó ofendido el Kresnik.

Una voz se escuchó desde atrás del grupo.

–No puedes culparla si nunca a salido más allá de los brazos protectores de sus _súbditos_. –decía Josué.

–¿Josué ya conociste a la princesa?

–Si, es bonita no hay que negarlo. –añadió el mencionado.

–Para mujeres hermosas, la reina Esther. –dijo Ichiru.

–¡Oh por supuesto!

–¡¿Por que debería de importarme que dos monstruos me considere o no bonita? –estalló la chica orgullosa.

Josué la mira con desdén y agregó:

–¿Monstruos? Vaya para ser alguien de buen corazón abnegada y de más cualidades blasonadas, tiene nula educación y clase.

–No he sido yo quien se vanagloria de ello.

–No señorita para eso ya tiene a muchos a su alrededor, entre ellos él que pelea en la sala de allá atrás.

–Mire no se que hice para ofenderlo, pero...

–Si no lo sabes, es que eres idiota –respondió ya fuera de sus cabales Josué.

–¡Josué! –se escuchó la voz de Ichiru calmando al rubio príncipe.

–Sabemos que su poder está fuera de nuestro alcance y de todo este mundo, pero eso no le da derecho a tratar de ese modo a mi hija.

Josué se inclinó en una reverencia.

–Mi error, ofrezco una disculpa por mi exabrupto, pero cuando vine a este mundo esperaba encontrar a matu... vampiras como las de mi mundo.

–¿Y como son en su mundo mi lord? –preguntó ya más tranquilo Cross.

–Fuertes, valientes e independientes, capaces de luchar sus propias batallas. –Yuuki se sonrojó avergonzada, Cross y Toga se quedaron sin palabras.–, pero olvidemos esto que estando enlazado con mis soldados supe de otra chica, una que se adapta un poco a mi idea de igualdad, ella... déjenme recordar... ¡Ruka! ¡Su nombre es Ruka! Vamos Ichiru busquemosla, seguro que vino con su príncipe, quiero conocerla.

Y el dúo se alejó dejando a los maestros y a la chica solos en el pasillo.

–Debe querer mucho a Zero –comentó Toga.

–¡Oh callate Toga!

Contestó Keien molestó y señaló a Yuuki con la mirada, ella estaba mordiéndose los labios clara señal de que lo dicho por Josué había herido su orgullo y amor propio.

Los tres siguieron su camino, pero de nuevo fueron detenidos esta vez por Ruka y Akatsuki que iba hacia ellos.

–¿Kaname-sama?

–Él se quedara. –respondió Yagari.

Los dos jóvenes nobles teniendo su respuesta siguieron caminando adentrándose en el edificio. Yuuki miró a los dos mayores y ambos supieron que ella también deseaba quedarse y para que negarlo ellos también querían ser testigos de lo que ocurriría en ese lugar, así que los tres retornaron sobre sus pasos.

000

Escapando y uniendo su ser el metal llegó hasta la cúpula del edificio donde pocos segundos después Abel y Caín subían rompiendo todo a su paso. Estando en ese lugar la cosa amorfa se empezó a mover buscando una forma de ataque y una esfera con picos semejantes a lanzas emergió, estas lanzas salieron en dirección de los dos Kresnik y estos solo las esquivaban buscando un punto débil y dar el golpe final.

–Deja de resistirte si la verdadera murió, tú no seras diferente. –dijo el rubio relamiéndose los labios enfebrecido por la cacería.

En contra parte Abel solo deseaba que la parte del espíritu de Lilith -si es que aún quedaba algo de él- descansara como está lo hizo.

–Si tu deseo es arreglar lo que desencadenaste, déjalo en nuestras manos y descansa ya.

El ente se removió como entendiendo lo que decían los Kresnik, pero hubo un atisbo de duda y luego como si algo la llamara hacia otra dirección se arrojó al vació por uno de los enormes vitrales. Caín voló detrás de inmediato, Abel ya se preparaba para seguirlo cuando una figura que subía le llamó la atención. Kaname miró todo el lugar buscando la presencia del metal madre, pero al no verla y encontrarse con otro de esos seres, se colocó en guardia. Abel negó y siguió a Caín, diciendo.

–No es mejor seguir con tu vida... ancestro.

El chico no se inmutó, está vez sabía perfectamente que eso seres sabían demasiado de él y ya no le importaba... «_Pero Zero, ¿lo sabe también? y si así es ¿no me reclamaras nada? ¿no me exigirás explicaciones?_ -se preguntó cediendo antes lo que deseaba- _¿No me buscaras?_».

Mientras tanto el joven que llenaba los pensamientos en ese momento de Kaname ya estaba en uno de los callejones aledaños al edificio de la Organización depositando a un rubio muy indignado en el suelo.

–¡Yo podía caminar y salir solo!

–Si y ser el alimento de esa cosa.

La amena charla fue interrumpida por la voz alegre de Josué que era acompañado de Ichiru.

–¿Abir, no has visto a la joven Ruka Souen?

El Kresnik cero cinco enarcó una ceja en claro gesto de posesividad.

–¿Y tú para que la buscas? ¡¿La conoces?!

El rubio príncipe se acercó y notando que junto con Zero había otro vampiro, dejó de sonreír y caminó con tranquilidad.

–No, es solo curiosidad.

–Bien. –respondió Zero y besó delicadamente los labios rosados de Josué.

Ichiru se cubrió la boca para que no se notara su risa y es que esos dos en su mundo no se daban cuenta de que no estaban solos. Aidou viendo la escena frente a sus ojos reconoció que el cazador se notaba feliz siendo amado y apretó su carga... recordando que debía entregarla y por eso se aclaró la garganta y los dos Kresnik y el otro rubio lo miraron.

–Yo debo entregarte...

Un estruendo se escuchó en la cera a metros de ellos y de inmediato los dos Kresnik se dispusieron a combatir. La masa se avanzó en dirección del joven Hanabusa, pero no consiguió ni acercarse, pues la defensa de dos espadas le cortó el avance.

Caín volaba hacia ellos y bajó con delicadeza, se posicionó a un lado de sus hijos.

–¿Por que este vampiro sigue aquí?

–Lo traje fuera, esa fue la orden. –contestó Zero.

Caín miró a su primogénito y torció los labios.

–...

Ichiru tragó saliva deseando que su padre no tardara en llegar no le gustaba estar de intermediario entre esos dos arrogantes: padre e hijo. Josué miró al rubio vampiro y colocó uno de su finos dedos en los labios pidiéndole que no dijera nada, Aidou asintió y es que la tensión se sentía en el ambiente. Abel llegaba en ese momento y los suspiros de alivio no se hicieron esperar, el de cabello plata miró la situación sin saber a que se debía tanto silenció.

–¿Por que no la han destruido y solo la están viendo?

–Por que aquí todavía hay un matusalén. –dijo desdeñoso Caín.

En ese instante la entidad se removió inquieta indecisa entre sus objetivos: Caín y Aidou. Las acciones fueron iniciadas velozmente y los Kresnik se dividieron evacuando todo el lugar y las calles aledañas en lo que Hanabusa y Josué eran custodiados por Caín. En uno de los callejones y cuidándose de no ser descubiertos: Toga, Cross y Yuuki observaba todo sin interferir.

Con los tres rubio Josué notó a la figura que se acercaba al agresor.

–Al parecer el joven Touma perdió contra Kuran.

Caín miró hacia donde Josué lo hacía y vio a un no grato conocido. _Lilith_ rodeó al joven castaño sin lastimarlo como si lo estuviese revisando buscando la huella de algo en su cuerpo y eso llamó poderosamente la atención de Caín.

–Esa cosa cree que con cualquiera encontrara un sustituto. –murmuró el Kresnik cero uno.

–¿Qué pasa Lord Nightroad? –preguntó Josué.

–Desde que llegamos, _ella_ anhela a Ariel. Quiere un cuerpo: la carne y sangre de un Kresnik y si es un no nato mejor ya que podría ser el inició de una nueva vida para ella.

–¡Oh no! –exclamó asustado Aidou.

–¡¿Que te pasa matusalén?! –preguntó sorprendido Caín por la actitud de Aidou.

–No te preocupes ella no se alimentara de ti si nosotros estamos aquí –consoló amable Josué.

–No es eso, es que... –El rubio extendió sus brazos hacia Caín y le ofreció la cajita que llevaba.– Creí que debían tenerlo con ustedes, Kaname lo... me pareció triste que nadie supiera de su existencia y se lo quería entregar a Zero –susurró Hanabusa.

Caín retiró la mirada y se mordió los labios que sangraron de inmediato, deseaba estar equivocado en lo que se imaginaba por que si no el corazón de su hijo, ¡no! el de toda su familia incluido él, llorarían sangre. Josué tomó el objeto ya que Caín no lo hizo y con cuidado abrió la caja que por dentro estaba acolchonada y removió la manta al hacerlo tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer de rodillas... envuelto en una cobijtita había un tipo de burbuja de metal liquido y algo trasparente que contenía lo que parecía ser un embrión. Las lágrimas corrían por la marfileña piel de Caín que sin haber girado la vista sabía lo que contenía la caja.

–¡Oh mi dios! Es... es de Zero... –aseguró Josué, lo sintió en su alma. El príncipe rubio ya no pudo más y resbaló quedando sentado acunando la caja sin dejar de llorar.

Kaname no alcanzaba a distinguir las figuras en el callejón, pero intuía que eran los que deseaban acabar con Lilith por lo que se preparó para luchar a lado de esta, quien sintiendo con mas fuerza lo que necesitaba se lanzó sin medir las consecuencias. Caín vio los intentos de ese ente de arrebatar lo que sería un sustituto perfecto de un cuerpo y su furia se acrecentó a limites alarmantes; su alas se extendieron y sus lanzas relucieron tan rojas como el carmín.

–Josué alejate lo más que puedas.

Entre hipidos el rubio asintió y ayudado por Aidou se levantó y corrieron alejándose, no llevaba mucho avanzado cuando sintieron el golpe de fuerza electromagnética que destrozaba todo a su paso. Caín no se detendría y era posible que su furia lo llevara a destruir todo lo que encontrara a su paso sin importarle a quien heria.

Abel caminaba ya sin estar trasformado y es que con esa apariencia había convencido a varios humanos de alejarse del lugar, junto con él Ichiru regresaba también, solo faltaba Zero que entraba por otro de los callejones. Los tres lo sintieron, primero fue dolor y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en cólera Caín estaba fuera de control. Abel se transformó y voló de inmediato hasta donde Caín deshacía al metal madre creando una rafaga de viento y relampagos destruyendo todo a su alrededor, pero al ver que el antiguo Contramundi estaba a punto de _ensartar_ al joven Kuran usó su guadaña deteniendo el golpe.

–¡Hazte a un lado padre!

–Ya cumplimos con lo que venimos a hacer, no debemos inmiscuirnos en los asuntos de este mundo.

–¡Él lo mató!

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De que hablas?!

–¡Hazte aun lado Abel! –siseó Caín.

–No lo haré.

Caín no se detuvo y atacó a Abel, y este respondió sabiendo que su pareja necesitaba sacar toda esa ira y que mejor que con él que podía batallar sin salir tan lastimado.

En el suelo los gemelos menores veían todo sin dar crédito a los que sucedía, las batallas entre sus padre eran épicas, pero nunca fueron testigos de una por lo que se quedaron estáticos. En iguales condiciones los otros veían todo, Kaname aún no podía creer que ese ser había destruido a Lilith con solo un movimiento por lo que buscaba un indicio de que ella existió... más no encontró nada. Ruka y Akatsuki se acercaron a él y lo pusieron en un lugar seguro junto a Cross, Toga y Yuuki que de inmediato se acercó al castaño y lo abrazó.

En el cielo los relámpagos y estruendosos golpes de armas se escuchaban inundando la noche con una tormenta. Caín liberaba todo su poder dejando a un pueblo aterrorizado, pero pendiente de los dos colosos que luchaban en el cielo, muchos humanos se hincaron rezando al notar a los seres alados y otros más escapaban asustados.

Aidou miraba el cielo nocturno y la batalla, asombrado y algo temeroso.

–¿Fue natural? –preguntó Josué. Aidou no dejó de mirar a los Kresnik, pero respondió.

–¿Para que quiere saberlo? No es mejor dejarlo así.

–No me puedo imaginar el odio de debió sentir para hacerlo él mismo.

–Más que odio fue instinto de sobrevivencia. Era como si lo estuviese matando desde dentro.

–...

Habían ido a buscar a Josué y es que Zero estaba preocupado por este, pero al llegar escucharon la conversación. Zero se detuvo en seco e Ichiru lo abrazó deseando esconderlo de esa realidad que lo hería horriblemente. Zero se dejó abrazar, pero necesitaba, verlo, conocerlo... sentirlo...

–Está bien Adar, debo...

–¿Estás seguro?

–Si,... mira como lo sostiene Josué.

Y es que era cierto, el rubio príncipe aún acunaba la mantita y su contenido apretándolo contra su pecho.

–Para él es importante por que es tuyo. Eso hermano... es amor.

–Es asombroso ser amado.

–Vaya que si. –respondió Ichiru pensando en cierto pelirrojo.– apoyate en él.

–¿Por que Ichiru? No lo mataría, ¿por que negarle una oportunidad, nos dicen monstruos ¿y ellos que son?

–Ya no te atormentes.

–Papá...

–Si, seguro que ya lo sabe y estando embarazado le afecto demasiado.

–Vamos quiero verlo o verla.

Susurró melancólico Zero y ambos gemelos se encaminaron hasta donde los rubios estaban. Josué al verlos comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas y con cuidado extendió la mantita. Zero se acercó y dejó que su forma humana retornara, de ese modo cargó la esfera y la descubrió, Ichiru se arrimó y vio al embrión que parecía dormir en su burbujita, abrazó a su hermano y entre los dos mecieron al no nato. Hanabusa al ver esa escena supo que hizo bien al cuidar de... y entregarlo a quien si lloraría su existencia.

–El joven Aidou lo trajo. –dijo Josué.

Los chicos de ojos amatista lo vieron y con los ojos anegados inclinaron el rostro como muestra de agradecimiento. Pasaron unos minutos y Zero murmuro muy quedo.

–Ya no quiero estar aquí.

Ichiru asintió y alejándose de su gemelo...

–¡Nanomáquina Kresnik cero seis cuarenta por ciento de fuerza liberada!

Y emprendió el vuelo hasta donde la batalla ya estaba terminando, a distancia segura gritó.

–¡Papá, Zero quiere regresar a casa!

Como si eso fuese una orden Caín desapareció sus armas y bajó la vista encontrando a Zero cargando al pequeño que no nació.

–Mi hijo...

El rubio voló de vuelta y aterrizó llegando hasta Abir, abrazándolo con fuerza y besando su cabello consolándolo. En el firmamento Ichiru le dijo a su padre:

–Es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que papá y Zero busquen a... _la_ _madre_.

–Si... ¡Dios es tan doloroso!

Ichiru vio que su padre luchaba por retener sus lágrimas y lo entendía por que estaban en iguales condiciones.

000

Cuando la lucha cesó el grupo de vampiros y cazadores se dirigieron en busca de los sobrevivientes y algunas respuestas, sin embargo la llegada de Aidou y uno de los Kresnik detuvieron sus intentos. Hanabusa fue interceptado por su primo y revisado también, pero este no tenia ni un rasguño, Abel que era el que llevaba al rubio habló:

–Nuestro trabajo ya ha sido ejecutado y nosotros debemos volver, está vez no regresaremos, lo que suceda de ahora en adelante depende de ustedes y ni siquiera intenten remplazar al corazón de esa mujer que no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda hacerlo en cuanto a ti –se dirigió a Kaname– no se te puede culpar de hacer lo que hiciste, después de todo para ti solo fue como quitarte una enfermedad, pero es irónico que deseando proteger a _esa mujer -_señaló a Yuuki- desechaste a un poderoso ser que pudo ser tu escudo y fuerza... mataste a un Kresnik que doblegaría a tus adversarios por amor a ti, y de paso nos infringiste un dolor tan grande que nunca lo olvidaremos, tu enemigo está al acecho, pero lo que le suceda a ti y a tu raza ya no nos importa. El príncipe matusalén le ha ofrecido a este joven que nos acompañe, más se ha negado a menos que sus amigos vayan con él.

Ruka y Akatsuki vieron a Aidou y supieron que este ya había visto mucha de la oscuridad que ocultaba Kaname y que ya no le seguiría con la misma ciega fidelidad, pero Ruka detenía un lazo con el castaño y no podía zafarse así como así de este.

–Llevatelos a todos si quieres, no los necesito y solo me estorban. Yuuki es mejor que también...

–No has entendido, solo el príncipe Josué puede escoger y a ella ni por error se la llevaría. –Todo el grupo se quedó mudo ante la despectiva actitud de Abel, pues por un momento olvidaron que este era el padre de Zero.– Ella y tú son una para el otro y deben seguir el mismo destino ¿O no es eso lo que siempre desearon y gritaron a los cuatro vientos?

Ruka fue la que se acercó y agarró el brazo de Aidou, Akatsuki la siguió sintiéndose orgulloso del valor y decisión de la chica que amaba. En el camino que Kaname eligió, ellos fueron arrastrados a dejar a sus familia que perecieron y ahí ya no tenían a quien hacerle falta después de todo un ancestro tan poderoso como el verdadero Kaname la tendría fácil acabando con toda su raza y cuando eso sucediera ¿que posibilidades había de que les perdonara la vida a ellos? Abel asintió.

–Esperen un momento debo entrar.

Los chicos se quedaron quietos y al ver regresar al de anteojos con Touma se sorprendieron.

–No está muerto solo un poco cansado. Y jugó bien sus cartas quedando bien con el senescal del Imperio como para que lo llevara con él.

Toga fue el que sonrió sabiendo que las posibilidades de que ese mundo pronto estuviese limpio de vampiros eran muy altas. Al partir unas últimas palabras fueron dichasa Kaname:

–Mi pareja quiere matarte es mejor que te escondas solo unos minutos en lo que nos vamos y... era un varón que solo necesitaba una semana más y hubiese podido sobrevivir fuera de ti.

Kaname ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Yuuki lo jaló del brazo y lo hizo entrar a las ruinas del edificio de la Organización. Los maestros se quedaron fuera y pudieron distinguir el hoyo negro y como los Kresnik y matusalén se fueron para nunca regresar.

–Por lo poco que entendí Kuran estuvo...

–No lo digas, que solo pensarlo...

–¿Lo justificas?

–Debe haber una explicación, pero no la dirá.

Entre escombros y destrucción los príncipes Kuran parados uno a lado del otro reconocieron que puede haber soledad aún estando acompañado. Yuuki lloró por sus ilusiones de niña perdidas y Kaname por ese enorme hueco que había en su vientre y en su corazón.

XXX

Una mañana radiante en Albión, los vampiros fueron cubiertos por las alas de los Kresnik, en lo que los carruajes reales llegaban hasta el escampado. Al llegar estos David bajó corriendo de uno de ellos y se lanzó a los brazos de Ichiru, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Aidou que a pesar de que reconocía la perdida del amor de Ichiru, aún le dolía verlo a lado de otro. Los cuatro vampiros fueron subidos de inmediato a los carruajes y toda la comitiva regresó al palacio. Ahí ya los esperaban los reyes junto con Dandelion y Huge. La malas nuevas ensombrecieron la alegría del reencuentro, la reina llegó hasta Zero y le pidió al no nato, pero este se resistía a dárselo.

–No madrina déjame tenerlo más tiempo.

–No cariño es hora de que él vuelva con nuestro creador.

Entre lágrimas por fin la hermosa pelirroja pudo tomar la mantita y su preciado contenido. Caín no pudo más y colapsó en uno de los sillones, Abel e Ion lo atendieron y es que entre la impresión de la noticia el dolor, las batallas y el viaje el rubio se había desgastado al grado de necesitar urgentemente sangre y descanso. Virgil fue a buscar un poco del liquido vital que los del Imperio y el Guetto donaban para los Kresnik y la llevó a la casa habitación de los mayores. Al regresar y mencionar que Caín estaba mejor y que solo necesitaba descanso, se acercó a la reina y le pidió ver al no nato.

–Es... un varón. –susurró Josué que abrazaba a Zero.– Mi padrino dice que...

El príncipe se detuvo, pues no quería causar más pena a su novio.

–Está bien Josué yo puede decirles. –La sala se quedó en silenció para escuchar a Zero.– Padre dice que solo le faltaba una semana o menos para que pudiese salir de... y vivir por lo menos en una incubadora. Siendo gestado por un vampiro se alimentó de la sangre de este, pero al hacerlo pudo causar molestias y posible dolor si este no se alimentó bien durante ese periodo y pudo ser natural que el cuerpo lo rechazara o... –Todos los que sabían vieron hacia Hanabusa y este solo inclinó el rostro. Zero siguió hablando.– No te culpamos de nada al contrario gracias por cuidarlo para dárnoslo.

–Solo creí que era injusto que nadie llorara por él.

La sala se quedó en silenció, la reina seguía cargando al no nato hasta que una gesto de duda se instaló en las facciones de Virgil que miró con complicidad a Vanessa su hermana. Esta sintió y el rubio se acercó a la reina.

–Su alteza mencionó que la vez que hubo esa gran batalla entre los lores Nightroad, el padre Abel quedo muerto.

–Si incluso lo velamos en una iglesia, pero Catherina Sforza llegó hasta este y le inyectó algo que lo hizo revivir por decirlo de algún modo.

–La sangre de Lilith. Y por eso mismo la clon de esta buscaba a mi herman mi hijo, para tener un nuevo cuerpo y una nueva vida.

–No quiero que se creen vanas esperanza, pero si dicen que solo le faltaba poco para nacer ¿que tal si solo está durmiendo como aquella vez lo hizo el padre Abel?

Los gemelos menores se levantaron como resortes y corrieron hasta Virgil

–¡Inténtalo Virgil por favor!

–Podemos intentarlo, pero necesitaremos una incubadora... una viva.

Podemos usar la sangre del padre, pero necesitara la carne y células de la madre.

–Yo lo haré –dijo la reina.

En eso entraban Ion y Abel que fueron puestos al tanto de todo. Abel sonrió radiantemente y gritó.

–¡Necesito a Caín! Él es el experto en experimentos.

–Si, no pensaba hacerlo sin la ayuda de Lord Caín –dijo Vanessa.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar en lo que pedían y David que aún estaba muy joven para ayudar se dedicó a acomodar a los nuevos habitantes de Albión o del Imperio dependiendo de lo que los chicos quisieran. Les mostró el palacio y el Guetto presentándolos con todos, los puso al tanto de las reglas y los llevó al centro de alimentación.

–Aquí creamos sangre clonada y si creen que no es buena esperen a probarla y me darán su opinión.

Los tres chicos y la chica tomaron sus vasos con el liquido carmín y al beber el primer sorbo:

–¡Esto es delicioso! ¡Parece sangre pura!

–Deber serlo, estas muestras son de la gente del vaticano y algunos de Albión que donaron para que se clonaran o sea que es muy saludable. Este centro da una cantidad considerable a cada uno con el fin de que nunca falte su reserva, por lo que está estrictamente prohibido y penado que ataquen a los terranos. En cuanto al Imperio tiene más centros como este puesto que ahí es la capital de los matusalén. Si quieren vivir allá se les dará dinero casa y lo que necesiten.

–¿Tenemos que decidir ahora? –preguntó Touma.

–Oh no, quédense aquí un tiempo y luego pueden viajar al Imperio con mi padre o con mi hermano, y ustedes determinaran.

Aidou aún quería saber mas de ese niño y como conversación casual le preguntó.

–¿Cuantos años tienes?

–Doce. –Mas no en vano David era el segundo príncipe de Albión y un matusalén poderoso– y con esa edad ya tengo prometido

–¿Ah si?

–Por supuesto, Adar Nightroad es mi prometido.

Akatsuki y Ruka miraron a Aidou. David agregó:

–En este mundo hay muchos matusalén de buena familia y muy buenos prospectos, seguro que encontraran a quien está destinado o destinada para ustedes, y no se preocupen el Imperio y Albión cuentan con una protección especial que permite que vivan una vida normal de día o de noche. Ahora los dejo que recorran el palacio a su gusto, si desean salir solo pídanle a alguno de los del Guetto que los acompañe ellos son los mejores guías. Con permiso.

–Hasta luego alteza. –se despidió Touma.

El pelirrojo se alejó y dejó a su entera libertad a los vampiros después de todo no creía que se metieran en problemas no con los vigilantes del Guetto.

000

El equipo de investigación trabajaba a marchas forzadas y con eso algunos eran remplazados, pero a pesar de que se lo habían pedido Caín no dejó de trabajar y junto a él su eterno compañero que lo ayudaba en lo que podía, Zero no se despegaba de donde tenían a su hijo rogando y rezando para que eso funcionara. Ichiru se encargaba de los pendientes de los hermanos Walsh y junto con David estaban al tanto de todo lo que necesitaba en el Guetto.

Josué desde que todo inició se había encerrado en su habitación y no daba muestras de querer participar en todo lo que sucedía lo que molestó a su padres y lo encararon. Los reyes tocaron y al no escuchar contestación abrieron metiéndose en la recamara de su hijo, este estaba en su terraza sentado en una silla y tomando té.

–Josué.

–Madre, padre ¿que pasa?

–Eso es que queremos preguntarte ¿que pasa contigo? Me tuviste relatándote todo la historia de Abel y Caín incluyendo el nacimiento de sus hijos durante los siete años que ellos no estuvieron y ahora te alejas de tu amigo sin importarte que te necesite. –dijo Ion.

–...

–Hijo ¿si hay que tu padre y yo debamos saber es mejor que no lo digas o quieres herir a Zero como...

–¡No! Yo nunca lo lastimaría, pero...

Esther intuía que los sentimientos de su hijo hacia el mayor de los gemelos de ojos violetas era mas que de amistad, por lo que no entendía era su actitud.

–Josué no podemos leerte la mente, no sin tu autorización.

–¡Papá!... ¡No quiero que mamá tenga al bebé!

–Eso es muy egoísta, si ellos necesitan una matusalén para que lo pueda nacer es injusto no ayudarles. –explicó Esther.

–Es cierto no podemos negarnos, será algo raro, pero...

–¡No entienden si es de Zero yo lo quiero gestar!

–...

Los monarcas se miraron y Esther le sonrió a su esposo.

–Tú ya sabías.

–Me lo imagine y tu hijo mio ve y dile eso mismo a Zero que debe creer que no quieres al bebé por que es de esa relación.

El rubio menor salió corriendo y los reyes se quedaron en la terraza de la habitación.

–Querido creo que todo quedara en familia.

–No me puedo quejar, Abel me ayudó a enamorarte.

Los monarcas se besaron y abrazaron, susurrándose palabras de amor.

000

Zero se giró al sentir la mano apoyándose en su hombro y los labios besando su frente.

–Él crecerá dentro de mí lo quieras o no.

–¿Estás seguro? Eres muy joven.

–Somos, pero de ese modo el tendrá unos padre jóvenes.

–Te amo Josué loco.

–Y yo a ti cara de rata.

–Dicen que debo descansar y creo que debemos aprovechar ese tiempo.

–Si.

Los dos chicos salieron y se encaminaron a la habitación de Zero. Ahí el rubio le arrancó la ropa a este y lo devoró por completo probando la piel blanca del Kresnik, pero este no se quedo atrás y dejó marcas a su paso en la piel de Josué, Zero lamió el pene erecto de Josué y este se dejó hacer, pero cuando los dedos del gemelo irrumpieron en su interior se removió inquieto, más la molestia se convirtió en placer y con eso Zero creyó pertinente penetrarlo y con un grito de ambos la intromisión fue anunciada, pero pronto -seguramente debido a su juventud- el dolor dio paso el pacer de ser uno y las embestidas se hicieron carteras golpeando el punto de placer de Josué y con el orgasmo de este el esfinter apretó a su invasor y también se corrió Zero. Aún sudados y sucios se abrazaron besándose y prometiéndose amor eterno en esa caricia.

000

Día y medio después Josué estaba recostado en una camilla esperando que las investigaciones y esfuerzo de todos diera resultado, la cirugía inició mientras la reina y Abel rezaban y sus parejas acompañaban sus respectivos hijos. Dos horas después todos los amigos y pariente estaba frente al monitor que estaba conectado al vientre de Josué esperando por una señal de que había vida en ese pequeños ser, Zero a pesar de que casi había sido exprimido para alimentar el útero donde su hijo se alojaría no quiso descansar y estaba también pendiente... diez segundo y nada... treinta segundo nada...

–Vamos Edrei** tú puedes bebé, ya no temas, todos te amamos. –susurraba Josué acariciando su vientre.

Un solo sonido que se fue convirtiendo en un ritmo acompasado y los gritos de jubilo y celebraciones no se hicieron esperar... Edrei vivía y su corazón latiendo lo gritaba.

Fin.

*Cuando Caín _mata_ a Abel, Catherina le saca la sangre a Lilith para ponérsela a Abel y este _revive_ por así decirlo.

**Hebreo: Fortaleza, poderoso.

Muchas gracias a NUMENEESSE y antes de que me golpees habrá epilogo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogo**

Caín salió de la habitación del joven príncipe y dejó solos a los chicos. Zero pelaba una manzana para el rubio que descansaba en su cama, pues tenía prohibido caminar, por lo menos un mes.

–¿No crees que lo rubios nos sienta bien el embarazo?

Zero sonrió y contesto:

–Por supuesto.

–En rodajitas y con un poco de brandy.

–Ni en tus sueños.

–Era una broma, soy el primero en desear que Edrei se desarrolle saludable.

–Josué... –dudó un poco en preguntar Zero– ¿No te duele?

Los ojos azules miraron al de cabello plata con amor y comprensión sabía que Zero no lo quería ver sufrir a pesar de amar muchísimo a su hijo.

–No, solo siento que algo cambia en mi cuerpo y esos yo creo que sería normal para una mujer gestando. Edrei sabe que papá lo cuidara –decía el rubio acariciando su vientre con amor– y no molesta en lo más mínimo.

–Te amo Josué loco.

–Y yo a ti Zero cara de rata.

Un beso delicado siguió a la conversación de los jóvenes padres. Hasta que Zero lo cortó temiendo cansar a su pareja. Josué se limito a sonreír y esperar que su manzana estuviese cortada y servida.

–¿Te han dicho cuando puedo salir?

–No, caminar un poco sera en un mes. ¿Ya te has aburrido?

–A decir verdad me gusta tenerte _a mi servicio._ –dijo ladino el rubio.– Espero que él sepa que puede tardarse lo que necesite.

–La semana que le faltaba ya no es tal, siendo que estuvo tan mal...

–¡Hey no lo apresures! Edrei debe desarrollarse bien, tus padres aseguran que yo lo daré a luz que si me alimento bien las nanomáquinas trabajaran correctamente, y nacerá sin contratiempos.

–Y si como dice papá, si tú absorbes algunas nanomáquinas podrías ser parte Kresnik.

–No me molestaría tener una bonitas alas.

Dijo como si nada Josué y Zero tomó su manos y la apretó entre las suyas, ahí y con ese rubio estaba su lugar, el que correspondía a un hombre que podía amar y ser amado.

000

Caín caminó hasta la salida del palacio y por uno de los corredores de de hierva llegó hasta su hogar donde en un salón acondicionado Abel les daba clases a algunos niños y jóvenes de Guetto. Caín vio a su esposo y luego caminó hasta otro de los salones donde él tenia su estudio/laboratorio tenía algunas muestras de la sangre clonada para mejorarla, pero prefirió dejarlo por un rato yéndose a descansar, pues Ariel estaba consumiendo mucho alimento. El rubio ya llevaba un par de horas durmiendo e incluso el sol se estaba poniendo cuando Ichiru abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación despertandolo con cuidado.

–Papá... papá...

El rubio se removió y abrió los ojos enfocando al vista vio que se segundo hijo lo veía con una sonrisa.

–Sabes que te ves muy apuesto.

–Adulador.

–Es cierto y lo sabes, pues has visto como mi padre prácticamente babea al verte. Y ya es hora de alimentarte el grupo de vampiros regresó hace un rato con el rey Ion y del Imperio te mandaron una dotación de sangre fresca.

–¡Que bien! Y a todo esto ¿que pasó con ellos, vivirán allá o acá?

–Les gustó el Imperio y al parecer la pareja y el mayor se irán allá, pues incluso ya les han ofrecido trabajo y vivienda.

–¿Y el otro joven?

–Él prefirió quedarse aquí en Albión.

–¿Lo hace por ti?

–No lo creo, pero de todos modos sabe que yo amo a mi pequeño príncipe.

–Fue muy amable al cuidar de Edrei, y la verdad no me gustaría que no estuviese bien.

–No te preocupes he visto que mi maestro de espada no le ha quitado la vista de encima.

–¡¿Huge?! y yo pensé que era asexual.

–¡Papá!

–¡¿Qué?! Nunca le he conocido a ninguna pareja. En fin ya veremos.

Caín se levantó y fue escoltado hasta el comedor doned Abel ya los esperaba e Ichiru tenía razón a Abel le brillaban los ojos cuando su pareja estaba frente a él.

000

Josué ya podía caminar un poco y estando a solas, –pues Zero había sido llamo por Ion para hacerse cargo de un mensaje urgente– aprovechó y salió a dar una vuelta por los pasillos del palacio, cuando vio que Aidou caminaba apresurado.

–¿A donde vas tan rápido Aidou?

–Su majestad...

–No, no llámame Josué. ¿Y bien a donde vas?

–A tomar clases con Lord Nightroad. Pero ya se me hace tarde.

–Mira que hay un atajo, pero tienes que saltar por una barda... ¡Genial! –dijo Josué al ver al _bailarín de las espadas_ acercarse– Lord Huge lo conoce y viene aquí, él te llevara por que yo no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo.

–No es necesario...

–No se diga más, puede hacerlo Lord De Watteau.

–Será un placer su alteza.

Y con eso el ex sacerdote le ofreció el brazo al rubio Hanabusa que se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero que aceptó el gesto de caballerosidad. Zero salió de detrás de una de las columnas del pasillo y llegó hasta Josué.

–¿Que haces malvado?

–Dando un empujoncito al destino.

–¿Empujoncito? Eso fue aventarlos por completo.

000

Los dos rubios gestando casi se veían con el mismo tiempo de embarazo y con eso las murmuraciones y preguntas llenaban el castillo por lo que Esther ya molesta por esto reunió a sus consejeros y representantes del pueblo y comunicó las noticias:

–No es algo común, eso es cierto si embargo y tomando en cuenta que las otras naciones son poderosas, nosotros debemos estar agradecidos, pues fuimos bendecidos por la llegada de uno más de estos poderosos seres, pero no solo eso si no que es un heredero al trono como lo es su padre... mi primogénito.

Las murmuraciones se convirtieron en gritos de jubilo, se pensaría que la reina pelirroja había sido muy fría al llamar a su futuro nieto como un arma o defensa del reino, pero usó esa estrategia aconsejada por el propio Caín, y esta había funcionado y de ese modo el embarazo de Josué ya no se veía como una ofensa o como algo sobrenatural.

Con eso resuelto Josué –que ya podía hacer caminatas más largas– podía salir por la ciudad sin temor a posibles represalias o malas caras.

000

A los siete meses cumplidos en el vientre del príncipe de Albión, una noche en que la luna brillaba sobre la ciudad, Edrei estuvo listo para nacer y con todo el castillo corriendo por tan gran acontecimiento; Caín, Virgil y Esther fueron los que se encargaron de la operación. Con un siempre hiperactivo Josué y un aterrorizado Zero como espectador y abrazando a su pareja. Un bebé rubio llegó al mundo para alegría de su familia y como triunfo a la esperanza.

Cuando el pequeño fue puesto en los brazos de un sudoroso Josué este lo besó y revisó minuciosamente.

–Bienvenido mi niño. –susurró el rubio padre y se lo mostró a Abir– No es la cosita más hermosa que has visto.

–Dios, si que lo es.

Y los abuelos, tíos y amigos dejaron que esos dos jóvenes disfrutaran en intimidad el milagro de esa vida.

Fuera de la sala Caín ya arreglado y en ropa normal habló:

–De acuerdo a los primeros datos y analizando sus genes... Pues, que hay otro Kresnik rubio... ¡Por fin!

La ovación se escuchó hasta la sala donde los jóvenes enamorados se besaban abrazando a su hijo y una sonrisa afloró en sus labios unidos.

Por la mañana y ya instalados en su habitación Josué y Edrei recibieron a todos los allegados que deseaban conocer al niño nacido de un matusalén y un Kresnik. Los abuelos estaban vueltos locos, incluso Ion y Caín discutían acerca de que color de rubio sería el cabello del bebé apostando para ver de cual de los dos lo heredaba.

Con una semana de nacido y con el color de sus ojos ya definido –en violeta– el pequeño fue presentado al pueblo de Albión.

000

A un mes de que su sobrino naciera, Ariel llegó al mundo, de cabello plateado y de ojos azules el pequeño Kresnik fue la adoración de sus hermanos y cuñados. Los padres estaban orgullosos y seguros de que sería un niño muy tranquilo, que para temperamento volcánicos ya estaban Caín y Zero.

000

Los años pasaron y en el Imperio tres de los vampiros se habían instalado. Ruka y Akatsuki vivían juntos y Touma era parte de senado. Por su parte Aidou fue conquistado por la tranquilidad y sonrisa silenciosa de Huge De Watteau y este rindió su soltería ante esos ojos verdes y como pareja residían en Albión.

000

Edrei corría feliz entre la multitud de invitados a a boda de su padres –con veinte años ellos se estaban casando–. Ariel lo llamó y niño corrió a su encuentro.

–Vamos al jardín ya me estoy cansado de tanta gente.

–A mí me gusta.

–Vamos y te dejaré que seas _el cazador_.

Y es que Zero e Ichiru les contaban historias del otro mundo omitiendo los malos ratos, pero confesando que también hubo gente que los ayudó.

–Bueno. –aceptó el niño de cabello rubio.

Unos ojos azules los siguieron y el dueño de estos, llamó a uno de los guardias.

–Vigilalos.

–Si su alteza.

–Josué son capaces de cuidarse solos.

–Los sé, pero nunca está de más. Ahora entiendo la sobre protección de Caín.

–Ya.

Zero no quiso discutir y le ofreció una copa a su recién estrenado esposo. Ichiru veía la escena riéndose y cuchicheando con David.

XXX

Pasaron quince años y por fin obtuvo el permiso de su familia, su compañero de viaje lo llamó desde un acantilado.

–Ahí no hay más que escombros.

–¿Nos habremos equivocado?

–No lo creo, pero los años pasaron tal vez ya no hay nadie que viva.

Los dos visitantes emprendieron el vuelo y se dirigieron al pueblo mas cercano, al llegar buscaron el olor nauseabundo que les habían mencionado, pero no lo localizaron. Remontaron de nuevo el vuelo y recorrieron una distancia considerable llegando a la casona, al llegar notaron que esta estaba en terribles condiciones y dudaron que hubiese algo ahí. Caminaron buscando el indicio de algo. Las alas blancas de Edrei brillaron reflejando la luz de la luna, su cabello en punta se veía tan fiero como su alto y estilizado cuerpo, y al tratar de pasar por algunas enredaderas que le estorbaban formó su hacha y las cortó en diminutas piezas.

–Vayámonos ya Edrei esto está vació y ademas no veo tu interés por _esa cosa_.

Dijo despectivo el chico de cabello plata y es que Abel y Caín se habían equivocado y Ariel era a calca física de su padre, pero con el carácter de su papá.

–Solo deseaba decirle que no lo culpo, al contrario le agradezco lo que hizo, por que gracias a eso nací de un hombre que me amó desde el primer momento en que me conoció.

–Ya... eres raro, si fuese yo lo querría matar.

–Ya lo creo, pero yo no, ademas mi padre me ha dicho que por mucho daño que le haya hecho no se arrepiente de haberlo conocido y querido.

–¡¿Y Josué que opina?!

–Papá opina lo mismo, de cierto modo sin él yo no estaría aquí.

–¿Seguiremos buscando?

–No... ya no.

Edrei extendió sus blancas apéndices y emprendió el regresó a su mundo junto con Ariel su tío y mejor amigo, sabía que el mensaje fue dado...

De las ruinas de la casa, una figura solitaria y consumida vio partir a los Kresnik... Kaname agradeció el milagro de conocer a ese poderoso ser, pues su corazón le gritaba que era el que había sido engendrado por él y por Zero... ese que no supo amar. Ahora solo y mortal rogaba por una muerte piadosa. Yuuki había muerto defendiendo a los últimos sangre pura que él exterminó y consiguiendo su máximo sueño: convertirlo en humano, un humano sin nadie que lo recordara o que lo acompañara y que se ahogaba en los recuerdos de lo que dejó ir por soberbia y cobardía.

Fin

Pues con eso termina y agradezco mucho su apoyo y comentarios a :

Grey y NUMENEESSE.


End file.
